Thirteen Days of Halloween
by Zelgadis55
Summary: 13 themes. 13 stories. 13 days of Halloween. Can you handle the horror? Ratings range from G - M. Each drabble or story will be rated individually. 'Day 6 - Candy' won 3rd place for Most Disturbing Horror in the 2016 Universal TMNT FanFic Competition. UPDATED - Now including prompts from 2018.
1. Day 1 - Trepidation

Rating: PG

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 13 themes. 13 stories. 13 days of Halloween. Can you handle the horror? Ratings range from PG - M. Each drabble or story is rated individually.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 1

\- Trepidation -

Something didn't feel right about the attraction before him...

Mikey stood poised at the threshold, shuddering as he stared in through the doorway. Something about this place made him want nothing more than to turn around and leave. Immediately!

"What the shell are ya doin'? Will you get inside already?"

Mikey swallowed and turned to face his brother. "Maybe we should just go home?" he suggested hopefully, trying not to let his voice sound weak.

Raph scowled deeply at Mikey. "Why? This was _your_ idea, shell-for-brains! You been harpin' on about comin' here for months now!"

"Not _here_! Never _here_!" Mikey insisted, his head shaking emphatically.

"Where then?" Raph growled in annoyance, making Mikey feel bad. His brother had gone out of his way to find a Haunted House for them to visit on Halloween, but of all of them he could have chosen, Mikey couldn't understand why Raph had to choose _this_ one.

" _Any_ where but _here_!"

"This is s'posed to be the best Haunted House in New York!"

"But... haven't you heard the rumours, Raphie?" Mikey asked, the timbre in his voice clearly showing his trepidation. "People go in, but they don't come back out," he explained, his voice dropping to a whisper by the end.

" _Oh for the_! Don't be _ridiculous_! That's just a story the owners spread to attract thrill seekin' customers! If it was actually true, this place woulda been shut down _years_ ago!"

Mikey just stared at Raph, wondering how to tell him he had one of his feelings about this place. For as long as he remembered, he'd always had foreboding feelings or dreams about places where the supernatural dwelt, yet his brothers never believed in him. Instead, they simply mocked him for being a 'scaredy-turtle'.

" _Oi! You're holding up the queue! Get in or get out the way and let someone else in_!" a man from behind them yelled impatiently.

"We came all this way Mikey, so I'm goin' in. Either shut up and follow me, or wait out here _alone_!" Raph emphasised. With that, he pushed rudely past, leaving Mikey with no choice but to trot after him.

-:-

As they wandered through the Haunted House, against his better judgement, Mikey began to have fun with all the obviously fake blood, sudden scares and creepy sounds, especially when Raph baulked at the fake webs and spiders. However, despite the cheesy fun, Mikey's feeling never truly went away. In fact, right as they finally approached the exit, it suddenly deepened sharply.

Raph abruptly whirled towards Mikey with an amused smirk. "There's the exit. Now don't ya feel stupid carryin' on like ya did earlier?"

Mikey gave Raph a reproachful look as an unearthly scream sounded from somewhere behind, making Mikey jump and sending a shiver down his shell.

"We _really_ shouldn't have come in here, Raph."

" _Seriously_?" Fed up, Raph stopped himself from snapping further and instead stalked off, heading straight for the exit and leaving Mikey lagging behind.

Just as Raph reached out for the door handle, Mikey's anxious feeling spiked, becoming pure, gut wrenching fear, and before his wide blue eyes, his brother suddenly vanished with an eerie _pop!_ leaving Mikey aghast and feeling sick as he realised the rumours were right all along.

People really _do_ enter this Haunted House and never come back out again.

-:-

* * *

Please don't forget to comment :-)


	2. Day 2 - Moon

Rating: PG

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 2

\- Moon -

Mikey gazed around the costumed dancer filled gymnasium, his ever present smile firmly in place. So far, tonight had been great and it was awesome to finally have a real chance to mingle in a party filled with humans, but truth be told, he was starting to feel a little stifled in the crowded, overly warm room.

Winding his way through the party goers, Mikey made a beeline for his dancing brother, nudging his side to get his attention. "I'm going out for some fresh air, bro!" he yelled.

Leo nodded, still dancing with a random werewolf, "Make sure you stick to the shadows, Mikey."

"But it's Halloween, bro," Mikey protested over the loud music with a slight frown. "Doesn't matter if we're seen tonight!"

"It's safe enough in a crowd like this Mikey, but if we're alone out in the open, our enemies could see us and they'll recognise us. You know they wouldn't care who they hurt to get at us."

"Oh yeah..." Mikey hadn't thought of that, but it made sense when Leo said it.

"Shadows, Mikey. I mean it!" Leo reiterated firmly, making sure his easily distractable brother was paying attention.

"Got it, Leo!" Mikey flashed a grin and a thumbs up then left, making his way with difficulty to the huge double doors leading outside, weaving and dodging through the thick crowd of dancers as he went.

As soon as he was finally outside in the refreshing, evening air, Mikey headed straight for the roof, laying down on his carapace and gazing up at the scudding clouds above. He really loved this rare chance they had to pretend to be normal for once, to just be one of the crowd, but honestly, he found himself missing the freedom that came with running, leaping or skating across the rooftops, wind in face, and wondered if when the party was over, he could talk Leo into taking the long way home so they could revel in the cool air of the night.

As he watched, the clouds parted, revealing the bright, full moon behind, and Mikey felt his smile widen. Suddenly, a perfectly circular shaft of light streamed from the heavenly body and Mikey sat up, his gaze following it down, down, until it touched the ground. To the young turtle's surprise, the moon beam shone directly into the lightly wooded corner of the school's grassy oval.

Curiosity overtaking him, Mikey was quickly on his feet, jumping lightly from the roof and heading across the oval as if in a trance. It was only when he stood within the beam of light that he became aware of music with an almost ethereal, yet happy tune to it. Closing his eyes blissfully to simply enjoy the melody, Mikey soon found himself swaying in time with the music.

"Are you enjoying the song?"

Humming his assent, Mikey nodded dreamily. "It's beautiful! I've never heard anything like it before."

"That's because mortals so rarely listen."

"Oh." Suddenly, Mikey realised he was carrying on a conversation with someone he hadn't heard or noticed approach and he snapped his eyes open, looking wildly about. Yet, all he saw was the shaft of light perfectly filling a grassy circle surrounded by mushrooms.

"Down here," the soft voice giggled lightly.

Mikey blinked in bewilderment and looked down, even as his body continued to move on its own with the melody. "You're a fairy?" he asked with wide eyes.

She laughed again. "Yes, I am, as are my brothers and sisters."

From behind the small, bright fairy, a group of approximately twenty more stepped forward into view and Mikey grinned wide, cooing in delight. "Awww! You're so tiny and cute! Hey! Settle an argument for me? Since fairies are real, does that mean leprechauns are too?"

Tinkling with laughter, the small fairy fluttered up in front of Mikey's face and winked, "What do you think?" But before Mikey could answer, she asked another question. "Since you're enjoying our music so much, why don't you join us for a dance to show your appreciation?"

Wanting so badly to immediately agree, Mikey instead couldn't help but think of his brothers, remembering that he'd told Leo he wouldn't be outside for long and that he wouldn't leave the shadows.

"Just one song?" she pressed.

Mikey's heart melted at the sweet expression on the innocent fairy's face and the beseeching tone of her voice. He quickly found himself nodding. "Just one song couldn't hurt, right?"

"Right!" she giggled and Mikey joined them, throwing himself wholeheartedly into the wild, yet fluid dance and forgetting about everything else.

-:-

" _Mikey!"_

" _Michelangelo!"_

" _Where are you, Mikey?"_

Suddenly the desperate cries of his brothers' and friends' voices filtered through the music to him and Mikey glanced beyond the illuminated Fairy Ring. He then looked down apologetically to his new friends. "I've gotta go now, micro dudes and dudettes. My bros are looking for me." Still dancing, Mikey then tried to step beyond the ring of mushrooms, but found himself physically unable.

"But you can't go yet!" the little fairy pouted. "You agreed to stay and dance for one song!"

Mikey tried so hard to stop dancing and with a growing terror realised he was a slave to the song. "But... I've been here for _hours_! How long can one song go for anyway?"

The crowd of fairies around him tittered in delight as they danced joyously around both him and around the circle.

"Silly mortal," she giggled, her laughter like chimes tinkling on the wind. "Don't you know that as long as life continues, the song never ends?"

-:-

* * *

Bubblyshell22 - Thank you :-)

Sparky - Yep, they're one shots, though there are a couple of them with continuations of sorts, hehe. Thanks :-)

lizzybudd - He sure does and has proven that time and time again. Thanks :-)

* * *

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	3. Day 3 - Shadows

Rating: PG

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 13 themes for 13 days of Halloween. Can you handle the horror?

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 3

\- Shadows -

The moment they step onto the surface that night, he knows something is stalking them. When he voices his suspicion soon after, his declaration is met with ridicule and laughter, despite that his brothers know how much more developed his senses are compared to theirs. One even goes so far as to claim he is simply spooked thanks to the other two exchanging scary stories all day.

However, he isn't the type to be frihtened by mere tales of terror, he _knows_ what he felt.

As the night drags on with no proof to share, he begins seeing odd things from the corners of his eyes; shadows moving in ways simply not possible given the only things that could be casting them. Once again, he tries to alert his brothers to the danger, but to no avail. The only one that even seems to listen simply scoffs at his attempts and jumps after the others to the next rooftop. Frustrated, he resolves to keep a sharper eye out, swearing that whatever is hunting his family will never touch them, not while he lives anyway.

Suddenly, a shadow glides to intercept a brother from behind, reaching out as if to grab him, and his response is immediate! He darts forward to push his brother away, a cry of warning rising in his throat.

But the formless shadow turns, lunging at him instead, and his cry is never heard.

As it comes into contact with his flesh, inexplicably, he finds himself unable to move, screaming wordlessly in agony as his flesh seems to melt where the thing touches.

Completely unaware of his predicament, his brothers keep running, leaving him behind and completely alone, helplessly trapped by his tormentor.

Finally it moves away and he collapses bonelessly. When he finally manages to stand again, he can see the thing more clearly, somehow far bigger than last he saw. It grins maliciously, a shadowy tongue licking at shadowy chops mockingly, before melting into the gloom and disappearing from his view.

Disturbed and still discomforted from the pain, he cannot help but shudder.

" _Leo!_ "

" _Oh for shell's sake! Pranks are Mikey's thing, not yours so come out already!_ "

" _This isn't funny anymore, bro! Where are you?_ "

He scowls, unhappy at their idea of a joke and irritably answers, "I'm right here!" Or rather, he tries to answer but he can't even hear his own voice. Eyes wide, the ninja's hands fly to his throat, only to pass right through the where flesh should be.

Beginning to panic, he looks down at his arms, his plastron, his entire body. However, he can see nothing but shadow, much like that... _whatever_ from before.

Leonardo had always lived in the shadows, been taught to be one with them, however he'd never expected to actually become one.

"You... don't think Leo was right all along, do you?" Mikey asks from metres away, fear in his voice. "That something was stalking us, I mean."

Donnie hesitates, unsure.

"Don't be stupid! He's just payin' us back for earlier!" Raph snorts.

His brothers then spend the rest of the night searching for any sign of him as he watches helplessly, unable to touch them or communicate with them.

And as the sun finally rises, like a shadow, he fades...

-:-

* * *

Bubblyshell - Yeah... too bad Mikey obviously never heard not to enter fairy rings and definitely to never make an agreement with the Fae. Tricky little buggers... Thanks :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	4. Day 4 - Nyctophobia

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

A/N: The start of this is very similar to another fic I recently put up, because they were originally to be based on the same theme. However, this story is very different to the other.

The cover for the '13 Days' was created by sampsonknight. It's a small part of the awesome banner she created for those of us writing this challenge to use over on Deviant Art. Go check out the full sized banner on any my hers or my '13 Days of Halloween' stories on DA :-)

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

Lizzybudd - Heh, nope, Leo suited the 'Shadows' idea more so I decided to go with him for it. Thanks, glad you felt it was creepy XD

Bubblyshell22 - Gone like a shadow in the light :-) Thanks!

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 4

\- Nyctophobia -

With his heart pounding frantically within his chest, he peered intently into the overwhelming darkness. One by one his brothers had fallen, leaving him the last hope between them and a fate worse than death.

His opponent was out there somewhere, stalking him, waiting for his smallest mistake to pounce, and when that happened it would all be over; though not without the fight of his life. That he swore silently to himself. Biting his lip, he took a careful step forward, then another, and another, not knowing where anything lay, not knowing who or _what_ he might bump into as he attempted to navigate through the pitch blackness and avoid his fate as long as possible.

Grimacing in distaste, he felt a large trickle of sweat roll down the side of his face and he swallowed, trying desperately not to let the darkness, or rather his circumstances, get to him. After all, his brothers were counting on him to get them out of this and he'd do _anything_ to help them.

"I can smell your fear," the wry, matter of fact voice came seemingly from his left. However, he knew from experience that meant nothing. His stalker was so skilled at this game that the moment he finished speaking he could be across the room with nary a sound, and if he acted carelessly, all he'd do is alert the one hunting him of his presence.

Suddenly a soft noise sounded less than a metre from him and without thinking, the spooked ninja reacted, stepping away and wincing at the slight sound he made. Knowing it was too late and that he was done for, he immediately stepped forward again and to the side, attacking in the dark with drawn weapon.

Before he knew what was happening, he was attacked from behind, finding himself disarmed and on his shell, his own weapon pressed tightly enough against his exposed throat that he found himself choking and unable to breathe.

"You have lost," the hated calm voice stated from above, sounding rather pleased with itself. It was only the fact that he was being choked that stopped him from throwing up what little sat in his stomach. "Lights!"

The lights came on so brightly and harshly that they almost blinded him, and as his eyes watered painfully, he envied the monster holding him down for having the natural ability to adjust instantly to the light levels.

"Disappointing," the monster mocked, looking around from him to his three brothers, where each lay held down against the ground by a rock like substance encasing and trapping them. All the while, he continued to press heavily down on Donnie's throat with his own bo. "Not only did none of you meet the minimum time to outlast me, but Donatello here had the worst time of all of you."

"Leave him alone! You're killing him!" Mikey cried out desperately from across the room. He too lay in place helplessly, head turned towards his brother and blinking rapidly against the effect of the too bright lights shining directly down on him.

Their tormentor smirked nastily, finally climbing off Donnie just as he thought he couldn't last any longer. Before he could find the strength to move however, the being above made a retching sound, and suddenly a torrent gushed forth from its mouth all over him, instantly hardening and encasing him in place just like his brothers.

"Your pathetic loss, Donatello, calls for a penalty."

Donnie's eyes widened in horror and he choked out, " _No_!"

"Who is most precious to you, I wonder," the monster mused as gazed around the room before walking to each of the other prone turtles. He stopped over each, looking down at the unconscious Raph and Leo, and finally Mikey, gauging Donnie's reaction as he leaned down to stroke each brother's head in turn. Then he smiled, cold and hard, before walking back to Donnie. "I know. Your mind, your intelligence."

Mikey gasped loudly from across the room as Donnie stared up in horror. " _No! Anything_ but that!" he rasped through his badly bruised and swollen throat.

The monster canted his head as he regarded Donatello. "Anything? So if I were to remove your ability to see or to walk from you, you'd prefer that to losing your mind?"

Donnie hesitated, then nodded numbly. He didn't want any kind of penalty to befall him or anyone else, but losing his mind, his sense of self, was what he feared the most.

"No! Don't you _dare_ touch him!" Mikey screamed, struggling helplessly within his prison. His cries were loud enough to finally rouse his brothers, dragging them back to consciousness and they too joined in Mikey's protests, threatening the being that held them all with violence, should they get their hands on him.

As Donnie turned his head to look fearfully at Mikey, the monster above sneered. "The choice is made! Instead of your mind, I'll take..." The wicked, fanged smile grew wider, "your brother's heart." With that, their captor strode over to a wide-eyed Mikey and spat a dissolving substance on the material encasing him, leaving open access for his clawed hand to caress Michelangelo's plastron.

As Mikey, Leo and Raph struggled valiantly to break free, to stop this, Donnie lay there limply, staring in utter horror over what his begging had wrought.

Smirking, the monster turned his head to gaze at Donnie once more, his hand hovering just above Mikey's heart, and enjoying the terror he felt from those around him. "Well Donatello? No last minute pleading?" he asked, moving his hand to Mikey's head instead and gripping it to turn it so he was staring terrified into his brother's eyes. "You wouldn't rather I took your mind after all?"

Frozen in shock, Donnie was unable to answer.

"How about that, Michelangelo? Seems that Donatello's selfishness knows no bounds. He'd rather lose you than lose his own mind." The monster threw back his head, laughing in delight over the situation. Then he released his grip on Mikey's head, touching his plastron again instead.

Realisation over those words finally hit home and Mikey felt something begin to harden inside. He'd always thought his brothers would do _anything_ to save one another, and while he didn't want Donnie to sacrifice himself for him, the reality was now clear.

Donatello valued himself over anyone else. Why else would he not even try to help him.

It was now so obvious and Mikey felt like a complete idiot for ever thinking otherwise. He turned his head to glance at Leo and Raph as a growing numbness spread throughout him; he could see the same relief filling their eyes as he had seen in Donnie's when the monster decreed he wouldn't lose his mind after all and the betrayal was like a slap to the face. A coldness unlike anything he'd ever felt before suddenly filled his soul and his eyes hardened. It was only then that the monster who held them so mercilessly laughed and removed his hand from his plastron before backing away.

"It is done. Without his heart holding him back, our next round of games should be so much more interesting." He smiled down at Donnie. "Don't you think so, Donatello?" he mocked with another nasty laugh.

As Donnie stared wordlessly in horror at the completely still Michelangelo, the monster left the room, locking the door behind him but not before spitting the solvent over the turtles' individual prisons.

The moment they were finally able to break free of their rocky cocoons, Leo and Raph were beside Mikey, breaking him free also and checking to see if he still breathed. To their intense relief, he was.

"Mikey? Are you... okay?"

The turtle smiled coldly at his traitorous brothers as he sat up and laughed, the sound hollow and harsh, lacking its usual warmth. "Never better, 'dear brother'."

-:-

* * *

Don't forget to comment :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	5. Day 5 - Blood

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

lizzybudd - Mikey without a heart would be terrifying *shivers* Especially if he still kept his playful side. You're welcome and thanks :-)

BubblyShell22 - Hehe, it certainly didn't go quite where I originally envisioned XD Thank you :-)

Sparky - Haha, more like mortals shouldn't listen to the Fae or step inside their circles XD Really though, anyone can listen to the song of life. All you need to do is stop and listen. Ok, it's not quite the same as what Mikey would have heard in the Ring, but still :-P Heh! Funny that, I never even noticed the cyclic pattern that seemed to be emerging. These were not written in this order, just as I was inspired, and the order of the themes was set later as well, to accommodate both a couple of my stories (which were linked) and one of sampsonknight's, (which she used some of the themes as chapters). Yep! Seems you were very wrong XD Yep! His heart...

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 5

\- Blood -

Struggling violently against the restraints holding him spread-eagle, the ninja tries desperately to escape the witch's evil clutches. The tight gag over his mouth ensures he can't yell or interrupt as she chants her spell, though he does everything he can to disrupt it regardless. He shivers as the chant reaches a crescendo, and she reaches down, knife in hand, with a wicked sneer on her face. Unable to stop her, she cuts a line into his wrist, placing a silver, glowing goblet beneath to collect the dribbling blood. Then she walks to the other side to repeat the process. The chant starts up again as she slices into her own, before swishing around the collected blood and mingling it into one foul, steaming liquid.

Feeling a strange power rising in the air, he tries yet again to scream through his gag, to tell her to stop, but nothing more than muffled noise comes through.

Suddenly she stops and with glittering eyes, gazes down at her captured prize, before dipping her finger into the blood filled goblet. She reaches over to leave a bloody fingerprint on each of his chakras; Root, Sacral, Solar Plexus, Heart, Throat, Third Eye and finally Crown. With a growing awareness of another entity invading his body and soul, he watches helplessly in horror as she finishes chanting and sups on the remaining contents of the goblet. As she drains the last drop, like a puppet on a string released, he collapses, silent and spent, and it's all he can do to keep his wary eyes open and on the magic user.

"Now you are mine," she says with a smirk as she walks over to release his restraints.

In a flash, he's on his feet, scrabbling backwards for the exit of the room and ripping the gag violently from his face.

"Stop where you are!"

To his shock, he finds himself unable to disobey, freezing on the spot.

The witch throws back her head, laughing in sheer delight.

"What did you do to me?" he demands angrily, and not without a little fear.

"I have bound your soul to mine. While you do retain limited free will, you will find yourself quite unable to resist any commands I deign to give," she explains in a mocking tone. "You will protect me, living as long as I live and sharing in any injuries or pain I receive, though I shall not experience your own in return; you would do well to never allow any to hurt me. You will continue to serve me over the course of your miserable life as I see fit, and you will be quite unable to tell anyone of your plight without suffering the consequences."

He stares in horror at her explanation and tries desperately to run once more, but finds himself still rooted to the spot. She smirks yet again and he can feel a part of her entwined tightly around his soul. It's then that he knows she can read into his intentions, perhaps his very thoughts if she so chooses.

"I do not need your services at present, so you may return home to your family. Act as though nothing has happened here this night, you simply lost track of time enjoying the festivities. I will call upon you when I have need of you turtle, and you shall come running immediately, unless it should arouse suspicion. If that is the case, you shall come at your earliest convenience."

Nodding acknowledgement, despite the fury searing his mind and soul at her audacity, he turns to leave, to do as she bids, but suddenly, the witch speaks up again as if in afterthought.

"Oh, and in a year's time, on this same night when my power is at its peak, you will lure the next of your kin here, so that he too may share in your fate."

Horror filling him at the command he is given, he finds himself unable to keep from answering, "Yes Mistress," and his feet steer him from her lair towards home.

-:-

* * *

Don't forget to comment :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	6. Day 6 - Candy

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

lizzybudd - Actually, it was left deliberately ambiguous for this one, so there were no clues XD

Hatakefire - Thanks :-) Here's the next one. Sorry about the delay, I've had a rough couple of days so didn't get much of anything done.

A/N - sampsonknight drew an awesome piece of art for this particular story. There's a link directly to it included with this story over at Deviant Art if you're interested in seeing it XD

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 6

\- Candy -

Raphael shot Michelangelo a look of disgust as the exuberant turtle shoved yet another handful of treats into his mouth. "If you keep eating so much candy, you'll turn into a candy!"

"Will not!" Michelangelo immediately retorted, poking a blue and sticky tongue out at his brother.

Raphael quickly recoiled at the sight of the bits of half eaten food on it. "Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

As they argued, Splinter sighed, wondering why he continued bringing this on himself year after year. Before he could say anything though, a young girl in a witch costume streaked past, before stopping and staring at his argumentative sons.

Suddenly, she pointed her wand at Michelangelo, cackling loudly, "I curse you!"

Michelangelo stopped fighting with his brother and stared back aghast. "Why?" he whined pitifully.

"Because your costume's better than mine!" With that, she stuck her tongue out and ran to catch up with her friends, leaving Michelangelo looking up at his father with hurt eyes.

"Ignore her, my son," Splinter simply advised. "Also, no more candy tonight, your brother is right."

Raphael turned triumphant eyes on Michelangelo, even as Donatello stared at their father in disbelief.

"I won't turn into candy... will I?" Michelangelo asked plaintively, his voice trembling noticeably.

Splinter merely stroked his goatee and replied calmly, "Have you never heard the saying, 'you are what you eat'?"

As Michelangelo's lower lip began to quiver, Leonardo leaned in close, "Don't worry Mikey," he said soothingly, "at least this way, your stash'll last longer. You know we can't get more candy for another year."

While that made sense, he wanted it now... Still, Michelangelo nodded, and determined to collect more lollies, skipped off ahead to the next building, his brothers giving chase close behind.

-:-

" _Boys! It is time to wake up!"_

Michelangelo groaned long and loud; he felt like he'd only just fallen asleep. It had taken hours for him to stop pinging off the walls before settling enough to sleep last night; something that had obviously frustrated his father greatly, judging by the tone of his voice this morning.

" _My sons, I will_ not _ask you again! If you are not up, you will be doing flips instead of eating breakfast!"_

Michelangelo's eyes shot wide with panic. He didn't want to miss breakfast! Training would be _horrible_ if he did, and worse, he'd _never_ make it until lunchtime. Immediately, Michelangelo tried to throw back his covers and jump out of bed, only to find himself blinking in shock and not a little fear when nothing happened. As he laid there puzzling it over, he suddenly realised something horrifying.

 _He couldn't move his arms!_

 _At all!_

Frantic, the little turtle tried to separate his arms from where they lay stuck flat against his bridges, but to no avail.

" _Daddy!_ " he abruptly wailed miserably. " _Help me! I don't wanna do flips for breakfast! Leo! Donnie!_ "

But no one came.

In dread, Michelangelo struggled to lift his head to try and see why he couldn't move properly, but what he saw terrified him. His entire body was one solid colour, a slightly translucent lime green instead of his usual sea green with tan plastron. The flesh of his arms seemed to have melted and fused with the sides of his body, leaving only a slight indentation to show he had arms still. Desperately attempting to bend further, he soon discovered his legs were in the same predicament, firmly stuck against each other.

Michelangelo shrieked!

Raph was right!

He _did_ turn into a candy, a lime jelly turtle!

Over and over, the distraught turtle screamed for his father, his brothers, _anyone_ to come help him, but still, no one came.

Finally, as he lay there, breathless and panting, his bedroom door opened. Michelangelo turned his head as best he could, which wasn't much considering the limited movement his new body allowed, and saw Raphael walking over, looking all around in annoyance. When his brother reached his bed, he looked straight down at Michelangelo, eyes wide. Suddenly, a mischievous smirk lit his face and he reached down.

"A jelly turtle? Well, if Mikey's gonna leave his stash laying around and skip breakfast, it serves him right if someone else eats it."

Horror filled the transformed turtle upon hearing those words, and as Raphael began lifting him towards his mouth, Michelangelo screamed, "No! Raphie, it's _me_! It's _Mikey_! You were right, I _did_ turn into a candy!

" _Don't eat me!"_

Suddenly, Michelangelo felt himself tossed him into the air and with terror, realised he was falling towards the gaping maw of his brother's mouth. Unable to move or attract attention to his desperate plight, the now jelly turtle too quickly landed on the moist tongue and the last thing he saw before darkness engulfed him was teeth gnashing down towards him.

-:-

* * *

Please don't forget to comment.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	7. Day 7 - Berserk

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 13 themes for 13 days of Halloween. Can you handle the horror?

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: Sorry, for the lateness of uploading this. I had a really emotionally bad few days and it completely sapped my will for uploading or writing and then suddenly a couple of weeks had passed without me realising (this chapter had needed some further work on it). I'll be uploading the next chapter soon after this one as a result.

Bubblyshell22 - Ch5: Who the turtle was from that is entirely up to you XD If someone doesn't break the spell, it could end up being all four of them... Ch 6: Yeah, it would be pretty damned terrifying. Too bad that no one would hear food speak anyway...

Sparky - Ch 5: As I said above, I leave it to the reader to decide which turtle it is for that. Originally I did have a specific brother in mind, but then decided it was better to write it so it could be anyone XD Ch 6: Haha, I think Candy was either the first or second one I wrote for the these. One of my partners in crime really egged me on with this one too, in fact, she even drew an art for it as a surprise. In my mind, it's a sugar fueled nightmare brought on by the events in the first part, but who knows for sure, maybe it did really happen *winks*

lizzybudd - Yeah, that would be a horrible fate to have... Thank you :-)

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 7

\- Berserk -

Exhausted, injured and trapped with nowhere to run, the two brothers stared out from their hiding place among the ruins at the army searching thoroughly for them.

"Have you been able to get hold of Leo or Raph yet?"

Donnie shook his head mutely as he fiddled with his Shell-cell. "It's no good," he eventually murmured, "there's little signal out here and they're jamming what there is."

"So what are we going to do?" Mikey asked anxiously, shifting slightly as he cradled his dislocated arm close.

Donnie bit his lip and stared out, analysing the situation. There were far too many of them and neither of them were in any condition to fight. "They'll find us in a matter of minutes at this rate," he mused, aware of Mikey's pained blue gaze upon him. Coming to a decision, he straightened as he reached for a concealed pouch on his belt. His plan was dangerous and went against almost everything he held dear, but if it worked, at least one of them would walk away alive, and that would make losing himself worth it

Suddenly, Donnie noticed Mikey's gaze turn sharp as he caught sight of the ancient medallion in his grasp.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mikey's tone was accusatory.

"Yes, but..."

"What the shell are you doing carrying _that_ thing around?"

Donnie sighed. Really, he should have expected a reaction like this no matter which brother discovered he carried it. The mere thought of using it terrified him, but he schooled his features, keeping his usual calm, logical facade. "It's a last resort."

"Did you breathe in too many chemical vapours again, Don?" Mikey whispered hotly. "I won't let you use..."

Before Mikey knew what hit him, Donnie's fingers jabbed out at an unprotected nerve cluster, temporarily paralysing his brother.

"One of us has a chance to survive this, or neither of us do. I choose the former, Mikey," Donnie explained softly, trying to keep his own terror from filling his voice. "I'll undo the paralysis just before I leave; the last thing I want is to leave you helpless."

Taking advantage of his brother's paralysed state, he leaned down to grip Mikey's dislocated arm with an apologetic look, quickly resetting it into place while Mikey was unable to tense up or cry out. When he was done, he continued, "After I go out there, watch for an opening to get away. However when you do, for the love of everything, do _not_ let me see you, Mikey!"

Donnie then shakily reached out, manipulating the nerve cluster once more and Mikey gasped finally able to voice his pain. However, before he could recover quickly enough to stop his brother, Donnie limped painfully through the entrance. Without looking back, Donnie choked out, "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Then he ran away from their hiding place, lowering the medallion around his neck.

-:-

As soon as he could move steadily enough to get there without falling down, Mikey stood hidden in the entry, staring out in horror at the sight of his gentle, peace loving brother. It was less than a minute since Donatello had left, and already the scene was one of utter carnage.

Mikey cringed as he watched Donnie deliberately break his bo in half with almost supernatural strength, stabbing the broken end of one half straight through the throat of the nearest solider. As the man fell, Donnie, laughing maniacally, gutted another with the other half of his weapon. That was when, without missing a beat, the berserk turtle snatched up a fallen sword and the bloodbath began in earnest.

Every instinct had Mikey desperate to get out there and stop his brother, knowing that this behaviour wasn't something Donnie could ever live with. Unfortunately, he knew that under the effect of the Logan artefact, his brother was incapable of knowing friend from foe. At that moment, Donnie whirled around to take care of a hapless soldier attacking him from behind, and Mikey instantly ducked fully back into his shelter, but not before seeing into his brother's terrifying eyes.

Usually filled with warmth and intelligent humour, now they were soulless pits of darkness, containing only a berserker rage within, and it was all Mikey could do not to throw up at the sight.

Shaking with fear for his brother's mind and soul, Mikey stepped back further into the ruin, looking desperately about. His eyes lit up at the sight of Donnie's discarded duffel and he dropped down beside it. Immediately, he unzipped it and rifled through the contents. Hope filling him, he spied what he sought and grabbed it, just as a familiar voice shouted outside.

Mikey's blood ran cold at the sound and without a second thought, he ran out to see Raph and Leo approaching their brother through the bloody massacre, the last few remaining soldiers taking the opportunity to flee for their lives.

" _Stay away from Donnie!_ " Mikey screamed in warning as he pelted towards them.

Slowing down, Leo glanced his way questioningly, but Raph kept going without hesitation.

Heart sinking, Mikey knew he couldn't get close enough in time so instead, he yelled out again, "Donnie! Ignore Raph! It was me! I was the one who spilled juice on your laptop!"

At the sound of his voice, Donnie's soulless eyes glanced his way but seeing that Raph was closer, whirled back on him, slashing out preternaturally fast with his stolen sword.

Raph went down with a cry as Leo and Mikey screamed out.

Before Donnie could strike again, Mikey abruptly stopped in his tracks and lifted the dart gun using his good arm and shot, praying he was close enough to hit. If he couldn't... He didn't want to think of the consequences.

Donnie stumbled and Mikey once more screamed out to Leo, "The medallion! Get it off him!"

Understanding filled Leo's features as he noticed the deadly Logan artefact. Stepping close with a single, skilled slash, he cut through its chain and the medallion fell, followed immediately by Donatello, like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Huffing painfully, Mikey skidded to a halt beside his brothers, taking in the dreadful sight. Leo glanced up from beside Raph where, as soon as Donnie was down, he had knelt to try to staunch the blood flow caused by their normally gentle brother.

"What happened here...?"

Mikey shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "Long story, bro. Is... is Raph okay?"

"No," Leo admitted softly, "but he'll live."

Just then Donnie groaned, and ignoring his cuts and bleeding, tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Mikey. "Stay down, Don, you're hurt pretty bad," he said worriedly. Turning to Leo, he added, "I'll be back. I'm going to get the med kit from Don's bag."

"Alright," Leo acknowledged gratefully. "As soon as both are patched up enough to move them, we're leaving. We're far too exposed here."

Mikey nodded numbly as he waded back through the gore, broken bodies and scattered limbs. When he returned soon after, it was to see Donnie sitting up and staring hollowly at a severed, emerald green hand laying on the ground, mumbling over and over, "What have I done?"

-:-

* * *

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	8. Day 8 - Sepulchrul

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: When we first started this Halloween challenge, it was originally to be with a low word limit, which is why so many of them so far have been quite short. However, the chokehold was lifted after I'd already written a number of the stories, so some of them, like this one, are definitely longer XD

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 8

\- Sepulchral -

With a dispirited sigh, Raph turned on the shower and stepped into the bath, not caring that the water hadn't yet had time to heat up. After all, _he_ hadn't been in warm water either during his last couple of hours...

As Raphael stood, face upturned into the pounding water, he felt sick. By the time he'd managed to get to his brother, his oxygen had long run out. He hadn't actually drowned in the ocean, but he may as well have, and Raph couldn't imagine how it must have felt to die in such a way, all while expecting help to turn up any moment.

After he'd managed to recover his brother's limp, lifeless form, Raph had slowly trudged home, not sure how to explain to the rest of his family how he'd failed his desperate, terrified brother. Raph had been on his way to rescue the trapped turtle when he was waylaid by a large group of Foot Soldiers. He'd been so frantic to get past them that he'd become sloppy and they'd managed to slow him down. Raph didn't care about how they managed to hurt him at the time, or that he'd killed most of them in return. The only important thing was that he _had_ to reach his brother before it was too late... and their attack had ensured that he couldn't.

Now a few days later, they'd come to the farm to bury him...

Raph wasn't sure how long he'd been standing under the pounding stream, but he suddenly became aware of the rising water creeping up his shins. Frowning, he glanced down, he was sure he hadn't inserted the plug. Truth be told, Raph had hated baths for years, associating them with boiling lobsters and bad pranks.

That... and after what had happened a few days ago, Raph knew he couldn't ever stomach entering another body of water as long as he lived.

Fighting the urge to puke at the recent memory, Raph crouched down, and without looking, felt around for whatever had to be covering the drain, only to realise there was nothing actually blocking it.

Raph's eyes widened as he finally looked down. Suddenly, his feet were ripped out from under him, and chin cracking painfully on the water spout as he went down, Raph fell face first into the nearly knee deep liquid.

Thrashing wildly in growing fear, Raph tried desperately to push himself up, but instead his head was pushed down until it pressed painfully against the bottom of the bath. For a moment he couldn't help but freeze, his eyes bulging as he felt a hand on the back of his head, holding it in place!

Raph went wild!

Choking and screaming muffled obscenities into the impossibly icy and salty water, he managed to get an arm out as he attempted to knock whoever was holding him down aside, yet he could feel no one. Instead, his own hand brushed the top of his head, and the panic hit once more as he realised _nothing was actually there!_

Yet, he could feel it! The pressure of a three fingered hand relentlessly pressing down, smooshing his face hard against the bath's bottom.

And as darkness finally crept into his vision, Raph suddenly knew that this was how his brother had felt at the end.

Desperate, terrified and unable to breathe.

-:-

Slowly, Raph blinked his eyes open, finding himself staring up at the ceiling.

"He's awake."

Suddenly a crowd of bodies pressed in close around him and he found himself looking into concerned faces staring back down at him.

Splinter reached down a warm paw to his forehead, resting it briefly in place. "How are you feeling, my son?"

Raph frowned, "Fine," he grumbled shortly. He didn't, but after he'd killed his brother and lied about it to his family like that, he deserved to feel this way.

"That's good to know," Donnie uttered tightly. "Now, would you like to know how _we_ feel after your little stunt?"

Raph sat up carefully, his gaze turning to his obviously angry brother.

"How _we_ felt coming into the bathroom to find yourself trying, and _almost_ succeeding in killing yourself?" Donnie continued, his voice eerily calm and soft.

"What? But I..."

"What the _shell_ were you _thinking_ , Raph?" Leo suddenly yelled, causing Raph to wince in pain at the raised voice. "How the _shell_ could you _do_ this to us?"

Raph stared in horror at Leo, wondering how he could ever think he'd do such a thing. "I'd _never_..."

"It's bad enough we already lost Mikey in a similar fashion," April sobbed. "How could you... How could you try to follow him? Especially like that?"

"Not cool, bro," Casey added, scowling down at Raph even as he held April close.

Raph began to shake in fury, unable to believe that they all thought him so weak that he'd try to suicide after failing to save his brother like he did.

"I know how you feel, Raph, that you feel like this is all your fault. Trust me, I know full well how guilt weighs you down," Leo continued, his voice suddenly softer, more understanding, "but believe me, this _wasn't_ _your fault!_ "

That stopped Raph short and he whispered, "But it _was_ my fault, Leo. I didn't get back to him in time..."

"It was the Foot's fault. You said it yourself that they attacked you, preventing you from saving him..."

Raph shook his head. They didn't understand. They couldn't...

Donnie sighed despondently. "It pains me to say this, but we're going to have to put you on suicide watch, Raph. Please don't try to go anywhere without someone else with you for the foreseeable future..."

Raph's jaw dropped in shock at the words. "Suicide watch?" he spluttered, unable to believe his hearing. "But I didn't! Someone was holdin' me down! My feet were pulled out from under me and they held me down!"

"You know none of us would do such a thing, Raph," April snapped, looking Raph directly in the eyes. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing!"

" _Someone did!_ I felt their hand on my head! I couldn't push it off no matter _how_ hard I tried!" As he spoke, he directed his hard gaze towards Leo and Donnie, the latter fidgeting slightly under the harsh glare.

"There was no one in there with you, Raphael and the only person who could have fit through the window to escape is April," Leo said coldly. "Surely you aren't suggesting it was her, because no offence to April, but she's not strong enough to hold you down, Raph!"

"Besides, she was with us," Casey added stiffly as he continued holding his girlfriend comfortingly.

"Course not!" Raph snapped, still staring accusingly at his brothers. "It wasn't a human hand. It was one like ours!"

-:-

The next morning at breakfast, Raph glared fiercely at his chaperone as he poured cereal into the bowl from the box. They were being ridiculous! He wasn't the type for suicide, or delusions for that matter as Donnie had suggested the previous night. Instead, he was the type to release his frustrations physically, but so far, no one would allow him to go to the barn to whale on the only punching bag at the farm. Raph only hoped they'd finally let him do so before they drove back to the city later that day; he couldn't face the thought of the long, silent drive home without tiring himself out thoroughly first.

Angrily, he shoved the box back into the cupboard and slammed the door, before stalking to the fridge for milk. The moment he had the lid unscrewed, Raph looked down to pour the liquid into the bowl, only to let out a bellow of fright and scramble backwards as fast as he could, sloshing milk everywhere.

Leo sighed and turned to face him. "What's wrong, Raph?"

Still staring wide eyed at the writhing mass of bugs in the bowl, Raph simply lifted a hand and pointed a single finger towards it.

Leo's gaze followed to where Raph motioned and frowned. "It's a bowl of cereal," he said flatly.

"Seriously, Leo? You don't see it" Raph snapped. As Leo shook his head in bewilderment, Raph suddenly realised that Leo must have been the one behind the sick joke. Why else would he deny seeing what was really there? Turning his head slightly in Leo's direction, Raph spat furiously, "Ya think it's funny replacin' the cereal with bugs? Not even _Mikey_ would a gone _that_ far!"

"What?" Leo asked in confusion, looking from Raph to the bowl and only seeing the cereal Raph had poured a minute ago. "There's nothing there, Raph. Don was right, your self guilt and hatred is making you hallucinate. Perhaps you'd better go lay down again."

Seething over the insinuation, Raph turned to glare at Leo fiercely. "Don't you patronise me, Leonardo! I know what I see and we don't _need_ a new prankster in the family! Mikey _can't_ be replaced!" he yelled.

Leo stared agape at Raph, shocked at the suggestion. "Of course he can't!" he protested. "Look, Raph, you need to calm down. You'll see things far more clearly if you do."

"See things...? I'm not damn crazy, Leo! Look again! There are bugs crawlin' all through that damned bowl!" Raph yelled, turning to look at the offending bowl again as he violently motioned towards it. Suddenly he fell quiet, just staring in shock. There was no longer any sign of bugs in it, and it appeared exactly as it should have. He swallowed painfully. "You know what? I think I will go lay down again."

And with that, Raph placed the squashed bottle down on the bench and slunk off to the couch in the neighbouring room, ignoring his brother as he followed.

-:-

Several weeks passed with numerous other small pranks occurring around him, and Raph soon learned not to mention them to his family or friends; after all, no one else around him ever seemed to notice them. As the time passed, he began to feel as if someone know what he'd done and was trying to punish him for it, but that was impossible. No one knew. No one _could_ have known. Thankfully, once he started acting as though everything was normal, or rather, the new normal... his family and friends began to relax their watch of him, though they still wouldn't leave him alone for too long at a time.

Sighing and unable to sleep, Raph turned his head in his hammock, looking towards the centre of the room. What he saw gave him pause, and he immediately sat up in the hammock, staring in shock. "Mikey?"

Mikey sat cross legged, floating in the middle of the room only metres from the sleeping Donatello. He grinned cheekily and waved. "Hey Raphie!"

"How are you here? Am I dreamin'?"

Mikey laughed and how Raph had missed that laugh. "Yeah, you're dreaming bro, but I've been around all along. This's the only way I could talk to you though."

Raph stiffened and lowered his gaze, unable to keep looking dream Mikey in the eyes any longer. "I'm so sorry, bro... I... I tried... I tried to get back in time. I never meant..."

Mikey floated over, reaching out to cup Raph by the chin and tilt it up so he could meet his brother's eyes once more. "Never meant to murder me?" he asked gently.

Startled by the words, Raph stammered, "It wasn't... I never..."

"Pshaw! Relax Raphie! I know you didn't mean to murder me," Mikey said easily, playful tone in his voice as if he was simply talking about a prank he'd been planning and wanted Raph's help with. Then his voice suddenly turned hard and his hold on Raph's chin tighter. "But you still did!"

Raph refused to fight the hold, though he turned his gaze away.

"What I've been wanting to know all along bro, is _how_ you could do something like that to me, your favourite brother?"

"... I just... after that last prank you pulled... I just snapped... I had enough so I decided to get you back and show you what bein' pranked felt like..." Raph mumbled, thoroughly ashamed of himself.

Mikey released him and floated backwards a couple of metres. "Here's the thing, Raphie. Pranks are meant to be fun and funny. What _you_ did wasn't."

"No one but you ever found _yours_ funny!" Raph couldn't help but retort, an edge rising in his voice.

"So not true!" Mikey gasped in mock horror. "Everyone but you found them funny, unless they were the ones being targeted."

Raph opened his mouth to protest, but Mikey shushed him, and Raph found himself somehow unable to make a sound.

"Tell me, Raphie? Did you laugh?"

Still unable to speak, Raph instead shook his head emphatically.

"I don't mean after you murdered me. I mean as you watched while the waves crashed over my head and as I spluttered, unable to take in air."

Clenching his fists, all Raph could do to answer was to shake his head again.

"How about when you walked away after putting that scuba mask on my face so I could breathe once I was completely underwater?" Mikey asked, floating from side to side, his bright blue eyes piercing Raph's soul painfully. "Did you find _that_ funny?"

Raph looked down, unable to keep looking at his dead brother. Moments later, his head was ripped up again by an invisible force.

"What about when the air ran out and you didn't come back for me in time?" Mikey demanded. "Were you laughing _then_?"

"No!" Raph screamed, somehow pushing past the imposed silence.

"No, you didn't do it for a laugh, you did it out of spite for revenge over an innocent prank."

"I'm sorry, Mikey!" Raph cried. "I tried to get back! I really did! Shell, I only went up the beach but the Foot attacked and I couldn't... I couldn't get back in time! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never wanted..."

"Shh! It's okay, Raphie. I forgive you for murdering me." Mikey smiled sadly. "But it's so lonely being a ghost and unable to talk to anyone... forever forced to simply watch as life goes on without me." He moved forward to float directly in front of Raph once more and reached out a hand. Mikey then pushed his brother back into the hammock and grabbing the edge of the netting with his translucent hand, suddenly spun it, wrapping Raph tightly within.

"Oh god... I'm sorry, Mikey, I'm so sorry! You got no idea how much I wish I never did any o' that!"

"Know what sucks the most about all this, bro?" Mikey abruptly asked, his tone almost casual as he looked down at his ghostly hand as if admiring it.

"What?" Raph asked warily, not even trying to struggle from where he lay trapped in his own hammock.

"I can't move on while the one who murdered me gets away with it scot free." he replied. He smiled mischievously as he motioned to the floor and as Raph watched, his heart froze as he saw water suddenly flowing incredibly fast into the room.

"So what? You're gonna kill me too, like you tried to do at the farm?" Raph asked bitterly, suddenly realising Mikey was the one responsible for what happened all those weeks ago; not to mention for all the pranks since. "Go ahead, I deserve it after what I did."

"Nuh, you're my bro and I love you way too much to do to you what you did to me."

"So what are you doing then? Why are you doing this?" Raph asked, trying to swallow down his rising panic as too quickly the water edged closer.

"I want someone to play with _and_ I want you to know how it feels!" The smile on Mikey's face turned harsh and bitter and Raph suddenly felt afraid. Just then, he saw the flow of water speed up, encroaching rapidly on where he lay suspended in the air and couldn't help but fight against the hammock binding him in place.

"I want you to _remember_!" Mikey spat angrily, as the water surged up and over the now choking Raph. "So I'm going to keep reminding you and keep playing with you for the rest of your life!"

With a chill of terror coursing through him, Raphael abruptly jolted awake to find Donatello shaking him frantically. Raph clutched desperately at him, trying to anchor himself back in the real world, and as he did, he was sure he heard familiar playful, but obnoxious laughter echoing throughout his room.

" _It was me!_ " Raph couldn't help but cry. "I was the one who buried Mikey in the sand and gave him the defective mask! I didn't _know_ it was defective and I never _meant_ to leave him there so long but before I could dig him out again, the Foot attacked!"

"What?" Donnie asked stiffly, horrified by what Raph seemed to be admitting. "Calm down and explain from the beginning."

Raph took several deep breaths, and a little more calmly, explained the whole revenge prank gone horribly wrong. When he finally finished his terrible tale, he heard a sepulchral voice whisper into his ear slit.

"About time, Raphie, but don't think that lets you off the hook. I'll still be here, waiting to play with you again. Until then, remember me bro, because I'm never forgetting you."

And as Raph turned his head towards where the voice came from, the playful laughter filled the room once more, before fading as Donnie stood up and stormed from the room.

Owari

* * *

*coughs* Yeah, I've often said I wouldn't kill my favourite character, but does it really count if his spirit is still around haunting someone? *coughs*

Don't forget to comment :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	9. Day 9 - Monster

Rating: PG

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: This one is set after Day 3 - Shadows

BubblyShell22- Yeah, it would be pretty terrifying seeing someone normally so peaceful (where possible) so out of control... Thanks :-)

lizzybudd - Sorry, while I do have tentative plans to continue a couple of these stories later, I have no plans to flesh out 'Berserk'. I'm glad you enjoyed it though :-)

Sparky - ch 7: Raph was just lucky that's all Donnie took. It could have been so much worse for all of them. Ch 8: *grins* You have no idea how much your reaction made me laugh. Totally made my last 24 hours XD Yep! Definitely happy! Hehe

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 9

\- Monster -

Leonardo stares longingly at his family. He'd have given anything to be able to touch them, to talk to them, simply even to reassure them he was still around, still watching over them.

He sighs soundlessly; being nothing more than a mere shadow definitely has its disadvantages. The first time he'd faded into nothingness in the rising sunlight, he'd panicked, terrified he'd finally be lost forever, unable to ever tell his brothers he was right there with them all along. Thankfully, come the following evening as the shadows reappeared, so did he.

Immediately, he had worked his way home, learning quickly to avoid the light as it rendered him weak and completely immobile. By the time he finally arrived home, his brothers were gone, their search for him renewed for the night and so he'd waited, hoping to find a way to explain once they returned. It was not to be however, and instead for months after, he watched as his family fell into despair and slowly lost hope, eventually abandoning their desperate search as they learned to move on without him.

Now, a year later, he actually feels something physical again for the first time since his body was devoured by that _thing_. Perplexed by the now strange sensation, he wracks his brain trying to remember what it is, and when he finally does, his shadowy eyes widen in shock; hunger. Not knowing _how_ he would even be able to eat when he can no longer even touch anything, he pushes the alien feeling aside as best he can, instead reaching out to his lonely and miserable brother yet again.

Only a year ago, Halloween had been one of Mikey's favourite days. Unfortunately, with the loss of Leonardo on the previous one, the day had soured on him, and today Mikey simply lay on his bed lethargically, unwilling to get up and do anything.

While he'd tried countless times to reach them via meditation before, he desperately tries again now, wanting nothing more than to send comforting thoughts to his distraught brother, soothing him.

But with his hunger growing and all pervasive, it's all he can do to keep focused. Before long, as he gives up in disgust, he hears a disbelieving, yet hopeful voice.

"Leo?"

He looks up to see Mikey sitting up on his bed, watching the shadowy corner he sits in intently. In joy at the recognition, he tries to call out, "Yes, it's me Mikey! I've been here all along!" only to be cruelly reminded yet again how shadows have no voice. He hangs his head in shame over giving hope and then dashing it.

Suddenly, Mikey is up and walking slowly towards him, reaching out for the shadow in the corner, and Leo, overwhelmed by a hunger he cannot sate and a desperate need for touch, reaches back.

As shadow meets flesh, he is overpowered by sensation filling him, and joy over the fact that one brother _finally_ notices him.

Suddenly, his hunger is finally, unexpectedly sated. He then takes notice of Mikey once more, only to see his brother collapse to the ground, nothing more than a shadow of his former self. Horror filling his soul, that's when Leo realises.

Like the thing that took his own substance a year ago, he too has become a monster, and worse, he's just dragged his larger than life brother down with him...

-:-

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you thought :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	10. Day 10 - Demon

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: This one is set after Day 1 - Trepidation

lizzybudd - But... but... gotta have a full set of shadow monsters! Heh! Yes, it was one of the ones that linked to a previous story in this series, as is this one. Thank you! :-)

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 10

\- Demon -

Mikey stared around at his dank, dark and creepy surroundings, his skin crawling with fear.

Only a few minutes ago, his brother had simply vanished before his eyes, leaving him alone in this horrid place. Mikey had immediately run forward to push frantically at the door, hoping against hope to find it was all just a trick of his senses and that he'd find Raph waiting outside and laughing at him for being a scaredy-turtle. However, the door wouldn't budge. In fact, as Mikey pushed and pulled frantically on the handle, he suddenly noticed the door itself was gone, and only the handle remained, jutting out of the now solid wall as if mocking him.

Breathing rapidly in fright, and trying not to give in to his panic, Mikey couldn't understand what was going on. He'd _seen_ the door open. He and Raph had watched a young couple leave the Haunted House through it before they reached it. He'd _seen_ Raph turn the handle and start pushing the door open before simply vanishing into thin air.

And that's when Mikey realised the truth.

It wasn't _Raph_ that vanished in that dreadful moment, it was instead, himself.

A part of him was relieved in knowing that at least that meant Raph was safe; he hated the thought of anyone he cared about in danger. However another, larger, part of himself was terrified. For himself.

It was in that moment that something inside him snapped and he tore through the Haunted House, desperately searching for the entrance or another way out.

During his panicky flight, he saw the same horrors as earlier when he and Raph had wandered through for fun. Only this time, they were _real_. The blood, the bones, the random body parts, the things that crawled, shadows that moved without anything seeming to cast them, all of them, terrifyingly real.

And it was all he could do to remember to breathe as he pelted through the corridors.

He had no idea how much time had passed in his search, but finally, after taking several wrong turns in the now almost labyrinthine creepy building, he found himself back at the entrance, recognisable only by the dilapidated sign he remembered seeing as they entered -

'For your safety,

keep a hold of your loved ones at _all_ times.'

And Mikey's heart sank.

Now he knew _how_ he'd ended in this mess.

He had come here with his brother and no way was he the hand holding type.

Suddenly Mikey sensed something, stiffening as a terrible chill abruptly raced down his spine.

A soft, barely heard noise sounded behind him!

Shivering as a chilled, rancid breath blew gently on the back of his neck, against all instincts, Mikey slowly turned, coming face to face with something truly hideous.

With his feet rooted to the ground in utter terror and his eyes impossibly wide, Mikey couldn't help but stare into the red glowing eye sockets of something he could only describe as demonic.

Its mouth grew wide, spreading into a horrifying rictus, and the fetor of its breath as it breathed directly into Mikey's beak made his head swim.

" _Ruuuunnnnnnnn_ ," it half growled, half breathed; the single word rippling through Mikey's soul.

And he did.

-:-

Shaking, Mikey gently closed the door behind himself, trying desperately not to pant and give himself away to the thing hunting him. He'd quickly learnt its hearing was just as good, if not better than Splinter's, and that had almost been his undoing numerous times; as a result, he'd never practised his stealth so hard in his entire _life_.

Peering intently through the gloom, Mikey soon realised this room was one he hadn't previously found and what he saw within it horrified him like nothing else before.

The room was filled with broken, mostly picked clean bones and the stench of old and fresh blood was almost enough to make him gag, but desperately, he forced himself not to, knowing that the smallest sound could be his undoing. Suddenly he noticed three moaning, fearful humans shackled to the wall, all missing some part of their bodies; a foot on one, a hand on another, and eyes gouged out on the third, leaving nothing but empty, bleeding sockets in their place. When he saw the half eaten appendages laying just out of reach of two of them, he finally lost his battle with his stomach and promptly expelled his lunch.

All of a sudden, the door creaked open and looking up from his own vomit in horror, Mikey realised he'd just given himself away.

"So you finally found my dinner table," it chuckled breathlessly, looking all around the room for him. "How I love it when prey delivers itself."

Mikey kept himself perfectly still, pressed into a pile of bones, some with tiny shreds of rotted meat still attached, and tried desperately not to heave again.

The purple haired girl with the missing foot abruptly laughed, sounding almost deranged in her terror. "You... you just missed him! He sn... snuck out the door behind you!"

Mikey's heart soared, elated to hear she wasn't as far gone as her laughter suggested and was in fact actually helping him.

The demon roared loudly enough to shake the room and rattle the piles of bones, and left.

Mikey slowly let out the breath he'd been holding and crept over silently. "Thanks," he mouthed. She nodded, her eyes showing how happy and relieved she was to see him. He pulled out his lock picks and worked to free the three victims. "We gotta get out of here," he breathed, ever so softly.

"But how, Mikey?"

Mikey blinked, wondering how the shell she knew his name but didn't take the time to ask. He couldn't afford to. "We all stick together and don't let each other go!" he eventually explained. "It's our only chance to get out." At least, he hoped so. After all, they weren't lovers and didn't even know each other. Hopefully the same method for leaving safely would also work on those already trapped inside. If not, then the alternative was too terrible to even think about.

-:-

Hands held tight where possible and supporting each other all the way, the four hurriedly approached the exit. To Mikey's abject relief, he could see light seeping in through the edges of the door. As he reached out to open it, he heard the monster coming for them and his heart sank. There was no more time. They couldn't all make it before it dragged them back so he let go. Quickly, he pushed the door open, shouting to his companions, " _GO! Get out and don't let go of each other_!"

The man with the missing hand rushed through, pulling the next victim through behind him, who in turn blindly pulled Mikey's saviour behind her as Mikey himself turned to face the demon, pulling out his nunchakus and setting them in motion as he distracted it from its escaping victims.

" _NO! Mikey!_ " the teenage girl shrieked desperately as she was yanked hopping through the door.

The light from the door abruptly vanished and Mikey, trapped alone with the demon from the Haunted House, swallowed as he attacked.

-:-

* * *

Please don't forget to let me know what you thought :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	11. Day 11 - Hunger

Rating: M

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: Yes, the rating **has** gone up for this story.

Sparky: Ch 9 - Oh yes, Mikey is definitely my favourite character, has been ever since I discovered TMNT in the early 90's, and Donnie's always been firmly entrenched in second place. I guess I do it because it's just easier to come up with stories suited for and based around him. *smiles* Don't worry, the Mikey torture continues... Thanks. Yeah... worse thing about how he sated it was not realising what he was even doing... Ch 10 - Sorry but your theory is wrong. Two of them are just random people and the third is someone various versions of Mikey _does_ know. Heh, yeah, sorry about the cliffie :-P but it won't be resolved within these 13 stories, they are horror after all *winks*. However, there are two of the stories, which does include 'Demon' that I am strongly considering continuing and have written down plot for. My question is more how, as extra chapters after this is finished, or as a separate entry. Well, I have time to think on it.

Guest: Sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't Irma. It was actually Angel. Thanks. As I said to Sparky, I'm actually considering continuing that story (and another) down the track, though they won't be continued within these 13. Thank you XD

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 11

\- Hunger -

Mikey sighed despondently, staring down at his meagre meal and fighting the rising bile in the pit of his stomach as he remembered...

He'd lost track of how many weeks had passed since Donatello died. His brother been killed instantly when their aircraft had crashed into the frozen wasteland, his blood painting the shattered cockpit and immediate surrounds a stark crimson.

Thanks to help from their friends, they'd hired a small plane to give chase to a criminal the police had been unable, or unwilling, to deal with. Their mission had been successful, but unknowingly to them at the time, someone had survived their assault on the remote base and chased after them in a faster, armed aircraft, shooting them out of the sky. With Donnie's expert flying, they'd avoided a direct hit, but the damage was done and down they'd gone.

Unfortunately, as to be expected, not one of them escaped the crash unscathed.

Leonardo had come out of it with several broken bones, ribs, arm and leg, and thanks to him hiding the symptoms so as not to worry them, they didn't realise until days later, internal bleeding.

Raph and Mikey, further back in the winged vehicle, fared better than their brothers. Both sported severe bruising all over, and Raph hadn't been able to tell if his wrist was fractured or merely badly sprained. The hotheaded turtle had also had to deal with his own dislocated shoulder, since there was no one physically able to help him with it. As for Mikey, he had one arm broken at the elbow and also a bad concussion that kept him unconscious for a little over a day. When he did finally wake, to Raph and Leo's intense relief, he remained woozy and confused for several more days afterwards.

Since none of them were in any condition to travel, Raph, ignoring his painful injuries as best he could, made a shelter for the surviving trio by digging out the snow and using the wreckage as best he could. It wasn't much, but he'd been determined not to lose another brother, this time to the elements.

It was a scant couple of days after Mikey had recovered enough to be lucid once more, that they lost Leo as well.

Mikey chewed reluctantly on the vaguely warm meat, trying as always not to throw up. To be honest, the only reason he still ate was because Raph had kept reminding him that he needed the energy to survive. Mikey wasn't so sure he wanted to any more, but Raph had insisted, reminding him repeatedly that it's what their brothers would have wanted.

He coughed harshly; the smoke from the still partially green wood getting to him. The few trees that could be reached from the shelter near their crash site were scattered and distant. Everyday since, Raph, and more recently himself, had taken one of Leo's katana to cut through the spindly branches and bring them back to their makeshift home. They managed to bring back enough to give their paltry stockpile a chance to dry out some, but never enough to keep the small fire blazing.

With a miserable, lonely sigh, Mikey stopped chewing on his finger and instead drew his knees close, wincing as he wrapped his arms around them for what little warmth he could gain as best he could. It had been impossible to set his arm properly after the crash with their limited supplies; his brothers could only craft a makeshift splint and wrap it tight with bandages. As a result, his elbow, now mostly healed, didn't sit quite right and he knew he'd lost a lot of flexibility in it.

Numbly, Mikey wished they'd never chased that monster down. Doing so had destroyed them, and he took little comfort in knowing that, in a perverted way, he and his brothers would be together forever...

-:-

" _Oh my god! Casey!_ " a shrill, yet familiar female voice shrieked in horror, causing Mikey to wake beside the now dead fire.

Shivering in the chilled air, he blinked languidly, certain that he had to have imagined the voice; he'd been doing that a lot lately, imagining voices no longer around...

" _What is it, Ape? The guys? Are we too late?_ "

Only a loud sob answered the worried voice and Mikey crawled stiffly towards the door to his shelter, pushing heavily at it. It had been snowing again while he slept and he figured the fresh snow weighed down against the door like usual. A short time later, he stood blinking in the bright sunlight at his friends who must have begun searching for them when they never returned.

"A... pril? Casey?" he asked in hollow disbelief, his voice raspy from disuse.

The two humans turned to face him, turning away from the snowy chamber they'd put his brothers' bodies in. A moment later, April ran forwards, enveloping the lost, lonely turtle within her arms.

"Thank... god you're still alive, Mikey!" she sobbed, distraught at what she'd just seen. "We've been searching for you for _weeks_!"

Mikey simply stood there without reacting. He couldn't return the embrace because he didn't deserve the worry and affection April showed anymore.

A couple of minutes later, Casey hesitantly stepped towards them, glancing back warily into the other snow cave that they'd obviously dug out in their search for his brothers and himself. "Leo... and Donnie?"

"... The crash..."

"And Raph?"

For a moment, Mikey couldn't answer, but then he swallowed hard and forced himself. "Wolf attack..." he muttered. "Raph... he killed it but... he died a few hours later from blood loss... and I... I couldn't do anything to help him. That was nearly two weeks ago..."

Casey winced sympathetically. "Guess that explains why your bros are... why there's... bits of them... gone..." he finished lamely.

Mikey stiffened even more in April's tight grip, once more wanting to be sick.

They could never understand...

-:-

" _This meat tastes weird. What is it anyway?"_

 _Raph and Leo exchanged a wary look._

" _Trust me, Mikey, you don't wanna know."_

 _Mikey's eyes narrowed. He hated it so much when they kept him in the dark about things, thinking they needed to protect him. Just because they thought of him as the youngest didn't mean he actually was, or that they should always treat him as such. As far as any of them could tell for certain, they may as well be the same damn age._

" _Tell me," he demanded flatly, knowing it must have been bad yet needing to know. When neither brother showed any sign of capitulating, Mikey obstinately put the small chunk of mystery meat down and refused to take another bite._

 _Raph sighed, knowing he was beat. "It's Don..." he admitted in an unusually soft voice, the simple words causing him agony to speak._

 _Mikey laughed humourlessly before suddenly glaring at Raph, "Don't even_ joke _about things like that dude, it's not funny! Now really,_ what _is it?"_

"Don! _" Raph repeated harshly with an angry growl which told his brother he was telling him the truth._

 _Mikey promptly threw up, retching and gagging as he tried desperately to expel everything he'd eaten since waking after the crash. Once Mikey finally stopped heaving, Raph tried to hand him another chunk of flesh, still warm and slightly bloody from the small fire. Mikey shook his head wildly, keeping his lips tightly sealed as he refused to take it. He was so distraught over the idea that he couldn't even speak, couldn't even demand to know how his brothers could do such a thing to poor Donnie._

" _Eat Michelangelo, and that's an order," Leo commanded weakly before collapsing back into yet another coughing fit. It had turned out to be his last command._

" _I can't..." Mikey eventually managed to whimper desperately._

" _There's nothin' else!" Raph growled furiously. "You know Don'd want this. He'd want us to survive no matter what it took and he'd tell us to do this for himself if he could!"_

 _Slowly, Mikey met Raph's eyes and saw that he was as unhappy about this as he was. Then he turned to look at Leo, who gave him a gentle, understanding nod._

 _When Raph reached over to hand him the chunk of meat again, Mikey swallowed miserably and reluctantly took it._

 _And as he took a tentative bite, Mikey suddenly felt a third set of eyes upon him._

 _When he turned to look, he saw what appeared to be Donatello's spirit smiling approvingly down at him._

" _Now I'll always be a part of you, Mikey. We'll be together forever."_

-:-

Owari

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think :-) Sorry if I squicked anyone too much with this one, but disturbing content is listed among the warnings all throughout this story.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	12. Day 12 - Clock

Rating: M

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your only warning.

This story does contain brief mature themes not suitable for younger readers, but it does still comply with DA rules. However, I will also post an alternate version for those that still wish to read this. The ultimate ending is the same, just not how it reaches it.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: I actually wrote 2 endings for this story, both with the same final outcome, but with a slightly different journey to reach them. This is the second version of the two, the one which I like better, and it was inspired by a crack chat with sampsonknight as we were talking about the story over skype. As a result, this story does contain a small amount of NSFW material. If you would rather read the T rated version instead of this, the M rated version, then you can find it posted on my account on Deviant Art (same pen name) in the '13 Days of Halloween' folder.

Funny thing about the previous story was that it was almost scrapped in favour of a different one. I wrote it for a different prompt, the when I went to type it up, realised I had already written one for that prompt. Normally, I handwrite my stories first, then type them up after, but for that one, I actually typed it straight up. When I later looked to see which prompts I still needed to fill, I didn't notice/forgot I'd already done it. When I told sampsonknight what I'd done and then about 'Hunger', she wouldn't let me not post it and changed one of the prompts which none of us had filled yet to 'Hunger' so I could still use the story, haha XD

Sparky: Haha, I love your response to that story XD Yeah, what happened was really tragic and Casey's definitely not the most... delicate of people when it comes to what comes from his mouth.

lizzybudd: Heh, I figured a few people would be squicked by that. It's not pleasant but sadly, sometimes in desperate situations, horrible things have to be done to survive...

BrightLotusMoon: Yeah, Mikey and Donnie do make a great team, in almost every version of TMNT in fact. It's amazing just how different they are, yet they just mesh beautifully. Heh! Yeah, that line can be taken more than one way, that's for sure XD It was meant as a source of comfort to poor Mikey, but hearing someting like that, may or may not have the desired effect...

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 12

\- Clock -

Pawing through the mountain of other people's unwanted junk, Michelangelo's eyes widened in delight as he caught sight of something truly promising. His excitement growing by the moment, he reached out for the hidden treasure and gently tugged it free from its imprisonment. As he turned the object over in his hands, rubbing the muck off carefully with a rag, his breath caught in his chest. He was no expert, but he felt sure that if cleaned up, the item could fetch a good price in April's store or maybe even on E-bay.

Immediately, Mikey trotted over to Donatello at the neighbouring trash mountain. "Hey, Donnie? Think you could fix this so it works again?"

Donnie glanced over, though he was unable to make out what Mikey held in the dim light. That and he was too interested in what he'd just found to stand and step closer. "What is it, Mikey?"

Scarcely able to contain his glee, Mikey blurted, "It's a fob watch, bro, and it looks _really_ old! It seems like it's in decent condition too, for having been buried in a junkyard. I bet it'd be worth a lot if it's cleaned up and working!" he explained excitedly, jiggling on the spot. "Did I mention it's _old_?"

Donnie laughed but otherwise ignored the question. "I'll have to take a look at it when we return home. In the meantime, did you try winding it?"

"Uh, no? Why?"

"If it's truly old, then it would work on a spring mechanism rather than a battery," Donnie explained with a smile. "So it would require daily winding to keep it operating."

"Oh yeah! I knew that, Donnie!" Mikey laughed sheepishly. Carefully, he began winding it, and to his delight, the small clock started ticking. Once he finished winding, heeding Donnie's reminder not to force it once it started to resist, the fob watch glowed briefly and Mikey felt a strange tingle run from it up his arm and into his body, straight towards his heart. Suddenly, a feeling of terrible foreboding hit him and Mikey was no longer quite so pleased with his lucky find.

"Wrap it carefully to protect it and put it into my duffel," Donnie instructed, glancing back to Mikey. "We still have a couple of hours more hunting to do before we head home."

-:-

Once the brothers arrived home, the four of them unloaded their finds onto a table in the garage to sort through them. Some of the items could be cleaned up by Leo, Raph and Mikey, but some, like the fob watch, were far too delicate for anyone but Donnie to work on.

Leo glanced down at their haul rather pleased; once fixed up and passed to April, they'd pocket enough to eat well and maybe buy a few other things they'd been sorely needing for some time that they couldn't easily find. "We'll make a start on this stuff tomorrow after training," he said. "I think we've earned the rest of the night off."

Raph smirked, cracking his knuckles loudly just to see Mikey squirm, "Then I'm goin' out. Gonna catch up with Case."

"Will he even still be up?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow ridge questioningly.

"Shell yeah. He'll still be on patrol for 'nother hour at _least_ ," Raph replied, already heading for the exit. He briefly held up a single hand, a nod to a wave goodbye, and disappeared through the door.

"Anyone want to play a video game with me?" Mikey asked hopefully, looking from Donnie to Leo and back. Ever since winding the watch, something had struck him as really wrong and he seriously didn't feel like being alone right now.

Leo shook his head, "Sorry Mikey, that novel April lent me is calling my name."

"I could call your name too, Leo," Mikey grinned cheekily. "Would that make you join me?"

Laughing lightly, Leo shook his head again. "Sorry, maybe next time."

"Donnie?"

"Actually, I want to look through these parts I found. If they work, they could come in extremely handy. Sorry, Mikey."

At the sight of Mikey's crestfallen face, Leo smiled softly, "If you like, I could bring my book into the lounge and read while you play," he offered, pretty sure he would regret the offer before long.

Mikey's grin just about split his face. Though he'd rather have Leo play with him, at least he'd have his company. Besides, if he played his cards right, maybe he could convince Leo to pick up a controller in an hour or so.

-:-

After training was over for the day, the four brothers and their father set to work on the items they'd found at the junk yard the previous night. Donatello soon disappeared into his lab with a few of the treasures, including the watch. Soon after, with his anxiety suddenly rising once more, Mikey picked up his current project and followed, figuring to go keep Donnie company.

When Mikey joined his genius brother, Donnie was putting aside the first of his projects and picking up the next. Being mostly mindless work, Donnie was only too happy to chat with Mikey as they worked; though he did have to remind Mikey to talk _and_ work a couple of times. Finally, to Mikey's consternation, Donnie picked up the old fob watch to work on.

Donnie whistled appreciatively as he studied it. "This really is a nice find, Mikey," he complimented. "I know humans throw so much out unnecessarily, but I can't understand why they would throw this out. Whoever had it last obviously didn't realise what a treasure they had."

"Oh?" Mikey asked, his voice a little quieter than he liked.

"It looks like an antique. It must be worth a small fortune," Donnie explained. "Or at least it will be once it's restored."

Mikey perked up slightly at Donnie's confirmation of what he'd thought the night before.

After a while of gently cleaning it, Donnie frowned and brought the watch closer to his face. "There's an inscription on the back."

"What's it say?" Mikey asked, dread already beginning to fill him once more.

"Give me a moment. It's still full of dirt and difficult to read."

Donnie worked a little more, carefully cleaning away the grime until finally he stopped and read.

"Beware! He who winds the clock,

Must not let it stop.

For when it does, a shock,

Your loved ones become rock."

A chill coursed through Mikey's spine as he heard the foreboding words. "I wound the clock..." he said slowly, looking up at Donnie in fear. Then his eyes widened in panic. "I wound up a cursed watch! What do I do, Don? We can't let it stop!"

Donnie laughed at the sheer absurdity of Mikey's panic. "Don't be ridiculous, Mikey! There's no such thing as curses."

"And how do _you_ know?" Mikey asked warily, managing to tear his eyes from the fob watch long enough to glance at Donnie accusingly.

"Because there is no scientific evidence to support the existence of such things," he answered, smiling patiently as he tried and failed to reassure Michelangelo.

"Yeah? You _sure_ about that?"

Donnie nodded resolutely. "Absolutely, Mikey. Trust me."

"Well... just because there's no evidence supporting that curses are real doesn't mean they don't exist. Besides, I bet there's also none proving that they don't."

"Well... no, there isn't," Donnie admitted, taken aback by the logic of the argument. "But really, Mikey, believe me, this watch is not cursed. However, if you believe it to be so and act upon it, then you _will_ be cursed. Cursed by your need to enslave yourself to both it and your unfounded belief."

Mikey frowned. What Donnie said made sense but... "When I wound it last night, it glowed and I felt a strange tingle from it."

"Static electricity," Donnie instantly dismissed, waving a hand. "You really need to learn not to be so superstitious, Mikey. I promise you, there is _always_ a logical explanation if you look hard enough."

-:-

After their talk, to prove his point Donatello refused to let Michelangelo touch the watch again, locking it away from temptation. As the evening approached, Mikey's foreboding feeling only continued to grow, so after dinner when Leo pulled Donnie aside to talk to him about an idea he had, Mikey took the opportunity to sneak into Donnie's lab to get at the cursed timepiece. It didn't take long to pick the lock of his brother's drawer, where he'd seen it placed hours earlier. Neither did it take long for Mikey to wind the mechanism once more.

Feeling so much better than he had in hours, Mikey slipped the fob watch back into place and locked the drawer once more, before sneaking back out the lab. As he left, he resolved to find a way to make sure the watch never left the lair.

-:-

The next morning at breakfast, Donnie smiled fondly at Mikey from over his egg and bacon toasted sandwich. "That watch will have long stopped ticking by now, Mikey, yet nothing happened. Don't you feel silly for believing in those superstitions now?"

Splinter perked up his ears as Mikey briefly choked while swallowing. "And what superstition would this be, my sons?"

"Oh, just an antique fob watch Mikey found at the junk yard the other night. According to the inscription on the back, it's supposedly 'cursed'," Donnie explained with a small laugh.

Once Donnie finished explaining and Leo and Raph's guffaws died down, Splinter's ears twitched in displeasure. "You may be correct about the watch not being cursed, Donatello. However, you should not be so quick as to simply dismiss such things out of hand. There are many things in this world unexplainable by your science."

Donnie coughed as Mikey shot him a triumphant look. "Maybe so, Master Splinter, but the fob watch will have stopped by now and nothing happened."

And as Splinter, Donnie and Leo became involved in a deep conversation about myths, curses and the supernatural, Mikey wondered if he should own up to picking the lock on Donnie's drawers.

-:-

A few nights later, taking advantage of Donnie's toilet break from the lab, Mikey snuck back in to wind the watch yet again, still wondering how he could find a way to keep it. In a few more days, they'd be taking the sellable items to April's and uploading the things not appropriate to her store to E-bay. He knew simply hiding it would do no good; his brothers would quickly discover it missing and confront him about it before simply taking it from him. He couldn't take the risk of things going down like that. Instead, he wondered if he could somehow convince April into 'keeping' it instead of selling it, but... she was almost as logical as Donnie and Mikey knew explaining it was cursed really wouldn't help his case, instead making him look insane to her pragmatic views. He sighed, figuring that he might have to stage a break in and steal it from her store, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt someone he cared about like a sister...

Mikey popped open the no longer locked drawer and reached down for the watch, only to stop stock still as his fingertips instead hit the wood of the drawer bottom.

"Looking for something?" a wry, disappointed voice asked from behind.

Caught red handed, Mikey stiffly turned to face his brother, wincing at the letdown look on his face. "Uh... Donnie! You see... I can explain, bro!"

"Save it, Michelangelo! I noticed the watch was still ticking a few hours after our talk at breakfast the other day, so I sent photos of it to April so she could advertise it immediately."

Mikey swallowed, trying to quell the rising panic within.

"There's a buyer coming to pick it up first thing in the morning."

"No!" Mikey gasped in horror. "You _can't_ sell it or..."

Donnie sighed and interrupted, "Trust me, Mikey, it's for your own good that I removed the watch from your temptation sooner rather than later. Obsessing over such nonsensical ideas doesn't do you, or any of us, any good."

"How can you even take the _risk_ , bro?" Mikey cried. "What if the inscription is right? What if _I'm_ right?"

"It isn't and you aren't," Donnie flatly replied.

"But what _if_?" Mikey repeated desperately. "If I am, then you guys are goners without that watch! I don't care if I _do_ become a 'slave to some watch'. I'd rather that than risk the curse being real and losing any of you!"

"You won't lose us or anyone else," Donnie said, closing his eyes as he tried to keep his tone calm and even. "Not through some made up curse at any rate."

"You can't know that for sure!" Mikey cried out, his terror rising as he started breathing hard and fast. "You _know_ I've got an instinct for this kinda stuff! And my instinct's telling me this is _real_!" As soon as he finished speaking, Mikey began to run from the lab.

"Where are you going?"

"To April's! I gotta get that watch back before it's too late!" Mikey yelled, glancing back at Donnie as he ran.

"I'm sorry Michelangelo, but we can't let you do that."

Mikey turned to face the new voice only to see Leo blocking the door with Raph beside him, and that was the last thing he saw as Leo jabbed a finger out towards him.

-:-

Groaning as he woke, Mikey reached his hand to his forehead, wincing as he realised that Leo had knocked him out with a strike at one of his pressure points. He scowled at the betrayal as he pushed himself to a sitting position, discovering he was laid out on the couch with the TVs in front, the ending credits of a movie rolling.

Peripherally, he noticed his brothers nearby, all seated and watching the movie silently.

"Thanks, Leo," Mikey grumbled bitterly, not bothering to turn and look. "It's nice knowing how far you'll go when you don't want to listen to me..."

Silence, other than the music from the televisions answered him and Mikey finally turned his head to say something smart-alecky about being ignored, when he froze at the sight of Raph.

A bowl of popcorn sat on his brother's lap and his hand was frozen halfway to his open mouth. In it, Mikey could see bits of chewed up food remaining. "And you guys complain about _my_ eating habits?" he mumbled once he could find words again. "You should see yourself now..."

Slowly, he turned his head further to see Leo on the other side of Raph, an amused expression frozen on his face.

Mikey then swivelled on the couch to see Donnie in the armchair nearby, half watching the movie, half working on his laptop and suddenly, Mikey could no longer fight the rising panic within.

Moments later, he was on his feet and racing through the lair, screaming blue murder for Master Splinter to come quick. Skidding to a halt outside the Zen room, Mikey shoved aside the curtain to peek in, looking for Splinter. To his relief, he saw the ninjutsu master deep in meditation. Mikey rushed in to shake him out of it, only to suddenly remember how dangerous it could be to simply rip someone from the Astral Plain. Instead, he stopped at the last moment and called to his father, enticing him to "Please wake up! I _need_ you!" When Splinter still didn't react, Mikey decided to risk grabbing his arms and jostling him; it _was_ an emergency after all. To his shock however, while his sensei's arms retained their warmth, there was an unnatural, almost woody, stony feel to them. Kinda like petrified wood covered in fur.

With his heart rising in his throat and his hands shaking, Mikey felt for Splinter's pulse, crying out in dismay when he realised he had none.

Minutes later, Mikey found himself back by his statuesque brothers, discovering their bodies to be the same; still warm but seeming as though they'd simply stopped, become frozen in time, as it were.

Mikey frowned. Frozen in time? His eyes widened.

The cursed watch! He _had_ to get it back!

-:-

Easing open the entrance from the sewer into April's basement, Mikey slipped silently inside, listening for any sign of others within the building. When he deemed it safe, he headed straight for the shop. Given the late hour, Mikey wasn't surprised by the lack of light peeking from below the door. Still, being a mutant turtle, he knew he couldn't be too careful and listened again before opening that door too. Satisfied all was quiet, he stepped inside and once seeing the blinds all drawn, flipped on the light switch.

Swallowing nervously, Mikey peered around the room, before heading to the cabinets by the counter where he knew items like jewellery and watches would be displayed. Frantically, he searched each cabinet with a glance, before taking a sharp breath and searching again, slower and more thoroughly.

"It's not here!" he cried softly, a cold feeling of terror ripping through him. Desperate, Mikey whirled around, taking in the entirety of 'Second Time Around', before searching every surface, every cabinet, every single space in the store. Still, he found nothing! His breath came fast and frantic, his mind all but drowning in fear, when he finally noticed the hidden safe.

So as not to be too obvious, the safe was covered with a cloth that swept the ground, held down by a couple of antiques displayed atop it. Suddenly Mikey remembered Donnie telling him April already had a buyer, so of course, the watch wouldn't be on display! Especially so since Donnie had thought he was obsessed. Mikey shook his head in disgust. He'd never been obsessed; he'd merely been desperate to keep those he loved safe and Donnie hadn't understood. No one had...

And now they were paying the price...

Mikey dashed over to the safe, flipping the cloth up so it sat on the goods above, and crouched down, already planning to go all MacGyver on the lock. To his abject dismay however, it wasn't a push button combination lock like he'd expected, but rather it had a numbered dial on it. Mikey groaned. No way he had the skills to open that... He needed April.

Surely she'd understand when he explained the situation to her, even if he had to take her to the lair and show her the proof...

-:-

Mikey burst into the apartment above, wrinkling his beak at the faint burning smell that greeted him along with the laugh track from some old comedy playing on the television. He cringed at the sound. This was no laughing matter, this was pure horror he realised, wishing like shell he'd never found the damn watch in the first place.

"April?" he called out as he trotted across the kitchen, following the source of the stench.

There was no answer and Mikey frowned as he stepped into the kitchen. "April!" he yelled again, louder than before. Suddenly he caught sight of smoke rising from a saucepan on top of the stove. Forgetting all else for the moment, Mikey raced over, yanking the pot from the stove with one hand and switching off the gas with the other. He stared into the charred remains within the saucepan; all the water had long evaporated, leaving whatever had been cooking burnt and unrecognisable.

" _April_!" he screamed again. This wasn't like her! She'd never leave the apartment without at least switching off the stove... and if she left because of an emergency, then surely she would have called them for help. Suddenly, Mikey felt sick. Maybe she had tried but... no one could answer... and she hadn't bothered trying him or didn't have the time to...

His heart rising into his throat again, Mikey pulled out his Shell-cell and instead dialled hers. To his shock, he heard it ringing from elsewhere in the apartment, though there was no answer.

Not wanting to think, Mikey walked through his friend's home, following the sound as if in a trance. He lifted his hand slowly to grip the door handle to her bedroom, hearing the Shell-cell ringing from within, and turned it before stepping inside. There he stopped in shock, embarrassed and unable to believe what he just walked in to.

April and Casey lay on the bed, completely starkers and she was on top. Her head was thrown back, hair flying, her expression one of pure ecstasy as she tightly gripped Casey's shoulders while riding him. Casey's mouth was wide open in a silent scream, sweat plastering his long hair to his forehead and...

" _Ohmygod!_ " Mikey shrieked, suddenly coming to his senses. " _I'm so sorry!_ " he cried, dashing back through the door and slamming it closed behind him. Scarred by what he'd just seen and wishing desperately for bleach for his brain or his eyeballs, he flopped against the wall, shell slamming against it as he panted heavily.

He could _never_ unsee that!

Worse, April would be coming through that door to kill him any moment now for walking in on her and Casey's private time like that.

All Mikey could hope was that she'd at least give him a chance to explain so he could save his family _before_ killing him. But he'd need to talk fast. _Really_ fast!

As the disturbed turtle's breathing began to slow, he suddenly became aware that something was wrong.

 _There was no noise!_

There was one other time in his life he'd almost walked in on them having sex. It was during one of their previous trips to the farm when he, his brothers and Master Splinter had been out training in the woods. Taking advantage of their game of ninja hide and seek, he'd snuck back to the farmhouse for his Gamedude. April and Casey, it turned out, had taken the chance to have some quality time alone together. They'd been embarrassingly loud and Mikey couldn't return to his training fast enough, swearing to himself to never, _ever_ speak of it.

Considering how he'd remembered them from last time, how could they be so silent now?

The bile rising within, Mikey had a sudden terrifying thought.

Covering his eyes with one hand, Mikey opened the door a crack. "April? Casey? I'm coming in!" he warned. Once inside, realising he needed to open his eyes and confirm his fears, he slowly slipped his fingers apart to peek through them, only to see the exact same scene as was already seared into his memory.

His human friends, people as dear to him as his own family, were frozen in time, forever caught in a moment of sweaty, unbridled passion.

-:-

Sometime later, Mikey found himself back down in the shop, staring at the safe and wondering how the shell to get into it. For a time, he entertained the idea of going back to get Donnie's blowtorch. Unfortunately, the thought of managing to cut through and accidentally destroying anything inside, assuming the watch was even in there, gave him pause. Then he thought of getting his brother's stethoscope and at least trying to hear the clicks inside like the thieves in the movies.

As he was about to head home to do just that, Mikey suddenly caught sight of the security camera. All his brothers knew it was there, and in fact, Donnie had long ago installed a hidden switch on the other side of the door for them to pause the recording when they entered. That way, they'd never be caught on camera in case the police ever needed to check the footage, saving April from having to answer some awkward questions. He's also done something so replacement footage would be worked into the missing time frame, but Mikey had tuned out the technical explanation rather quickly. As he stared up towards the camera, he wondered if he'd be able to see the combination April dialled to get into the safe. It was a long shot, he knew, but regardless, a slow smile spread across Mikey's face as hope filled him once more.

While he was no expert, he did at least know his way around a computer, contrary to his brothers' disbelief. After all, all those hours of gaming and modding hadn't been for naught. Still, it took a few hours of work searching the computer upstairs for the security footage.

Hands clenched and sweating, Mikey watched as about two minutes before closing time, an older man of maybe fifty or sixty entered the store and walked to the counter, an anxious expression prevalent on his face. From what little he could see, since the camera was to April's back, she seemed to greet him cheerily as she spoke to him. Moments later, April opened a drawer behind the counter and withdrew something that she handed to the man to look at.

Mikey squinted at the screen, wishing he knew how to make the image larger. As the man on the screen studied the object, he suddenly relaxed, breaking out in a large, relieved smile, and placed the item on the counter. He then reached into his pocket for his cheque book.

" _No!_ " Mikey gasped, suddenly recognising the cursed timepiece sitting on the counter.

Within a couple of minutes, the signed cheque was in April's hand and the man was exiting the store, fob watch clutched tightly in hand, and that's when Mikey knew.

He was too late.

His only way to save his family was long gone and he was now alone in the world.

-:-

* * *

A/N: This story, along with 'Trepidation - Demon', are the two I am considering continuing at some point, if anyone is interested. Though the things stopping me from just stopping and writing them now is needing to work on 'AOtGO' and to finish typing up the 'Snatched' prequel I've been working on.

Don't forget to comment :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	13. Day 13 - Midnight

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

Sparky: They didn't die, their time was just frozen, but yeah, at least they were happy at that moment? XD I certainly have images of Mikey trying to engage his brothers by using props, haha. Yeah, you'd think Donnie would have learnt to listen to Mikey by now. Sure, he does sometimes come off a bit... um... shall we say loopy? but when he's so insistent, he's usually right.

BrightLotusMoon: The angle on the recording may not have been the best, but it does at least give him something to go on. That, and the cheque, IF he can get a hold of it. I'm not sure what 'They Ring' is, sorry. But this curse is ongoing. The watch has to be wound daily.

lizzybudd: Yeah, with the alternate ending I did, the one I posted here, it ended up as the longest of the 13 stories. Originally, the stories were all meant to be 800 words or less, but I was having trouble keeping them lower and one of the others kept _way_ going over the limit that she set, haha, so she decided to scrap it and that gave me the freedom to make some of them longer (which made me happier since I prefer stories with a bit of meat). Maybe, if Mikey can eventually save his family, with the photographic proof Mikey's sure to take, they will learn to listen to him XD

* * *

 **The Thirteen Days of Halloween**

Day 13

\- Midnight -

For hours now, the young ninja lay there, tossing and turning fretfully in his sleep, occasional whimpers of distress escaping him as his family watch on helplessly. No matter what they try, he simply won't wake up and they are concerned beyond reason. Finally, as the clock strikes midnight, Mikey wakes, shooting up with a terrified gasp and panting while staring straight ahead, eyes wide with horror.

Splinter immediately moves closer, laying a gentle furred hand on his distressed son's arm so as to not spook him further, then when he reacts, turning his head to face him, Splinter pulls him in to a warm, comforting embrace. "It is alright, my son, you are finally awake."

Still in shock, Mikey simply allows his father to hold him, not speaking, not moving, as he processes the fact it's over and he and his brothers are safe, and yet... Eventually, he pulls away, taking deep breaths, and in a small voice says, "It felt so real."

"However, it was not. It was merely a nightmare from which you could not wake."

Mikey's eyes flicker up to his father and he frowns.

"We tried everything we could to wake you. We had been trying since you did not turn up for training this morning."

Mikey's jaw drops slightly, disturbed by the explanation. "How long...?"

"For thirteen hours, my son. It had just gone midnight when you finally woke. On the dot."

Mikey looks down at his twisted blanket and taps his finger, frowning again.

"You've been waking up every night over the last week with nightmares, Mikey," Leo picks up where Splinter left off, "and then today, you just wouldn't wake up until now."

"Hasn't been every night for the last week..." Mikey mutters, almost petulant in his denial.

"We've heard you! One or more of us has even come in and stayed with you until you've fallen asleep again! Every night! So please don't act like you haven't been."

"Hasn't been a week, bro... This makes it the thirteenth day..."

His brothers and father exchange worried looks, and then Donnie asks, "Do you remember what your nightmare was about?"

Mikey nods carefully.

"Perhaps you should talk about it with one or all of us."

"Them."

"Them, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, his concern rising.

Mikey nods tiredly again. "Yeah. Every night was a completely different nightmare, and all of them felt as horrible and real as each other," he admits quietly, still shaken. Pushing back his covers, Mikey slides out of bed, wanting nothing more than to get away from his room, the location of more than one of the dreaded dreams. With his father and his brothers following him, Mikey heads to the kitchen to sit at the table, leaning his head down upon it in exhaustion.

"I realise they felt real to you Mikey, but you know they were only dreams," Leo soothes, reaching out to rest a hand on top of his brother's shoulder.

"Were they bro?" Mikey asks in a monotone, not bothering to raise his head to look at Leo.

"Of course they were."

"But they felt like the dreams I had every time we went to the underground city," Mikey protests quietly, his voice lacking its usual exuberance. "You remember? The ones I told you about with the monsters that kept coming true?"

"Except they weren't really monsters," Donnie reminds him.

Mikey shrugs, "And yet they still came true every time. Those dreams had a different feel to most, and these nightmares felt like those dreams."

"Then perhaps it is best if you tell us about them," Splinter prompts once more. "If you are indeed correct in your belief, then we will have forewarning, and if they are instead merely dreams, as they likely are, you will more easily be able to see them for what they truly are."

Mikey nods miserably and spends the next couple of hours telling his family about his nightmares, going so far as to even describe the smells, sounds and temperatures he experienced as he dreamt.

Suddenly, as Mikey is describing a particularly harrowing one where his own brother was about to eat him, he is interrupted.

"There, you see Mikey?" Donnie sits up excitedly. "This is undeniable _proof_ that your dreams are not prophetic in nature after all, but simply just horrible nightmares,"

"What do you mean?" Mikey asks, staring at Donnie in hope, yet not quite ready to believe him.

"That nightmare! You said we were all children in it, probably couldn't have been more than seven or eight, correct?" Donnie prompts.

"Yeah, so?" Mikey asks slowly.

"So how could it have been prophetic if it was set years ago when we were still children?"

The uneasy feeling still doesn't leave Mikey, but what Donnie says makes sense and he latches desperately onto his logical brother's words, doing everything he can to convince himself that Donnie, like usual, is right. He smiles tentatively for the first time since he awoke. "Thanks, Donnie, I feel better now," he lies. "All the same, I don't think I'll be sleeping again tonight."

"Of course my son," Splinter smiles, glad to see Michelangelo somewhat reassured at least. "Do you need someone to stay up with you?"

Mikey shakes his head, "Nuh, I think I'll just game for a bit and maybe work on my costume for tonight. Still got a couple of details to finish that I was going to work on after training..."

Splinter nods. "Then if you are feeling better, I shall retire for the night. Good night, my sons."

"Night Sensei," four voices echo in return.

-:-

That night as they head to the costume festival in the park, Mikey's uneasy feeling grows. Everywhere he looks, he's reminded of things he saw in his nightmares and all of a sudden, he just wants Halloween to be over. As he fidgets, he tugs at the spandex of his Spider-man costume, wishing that like his brothers, he'd gone au naturel instead.

Raphael turns, frowning at Mikey as he dawdles behind. "What the shell is with you? I thought you loved Halloween?"

Mikey opens his mouth to deny that anything is wrong or to simply say he is just tired, he's not entirely sure, but instead he simply stands there, confused and words unspoken.

Understanding suddenly flows across his brother's face, "You're still spooked over last night, aren't you?"

Mikey nods, relieved he doesn't have to actually say it.

Raph sighs and steps beside him, a hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. "I thought you understood it was just a nightmare?"

Frustration filling him, Mikey begins to nod before switching to shaking his head. "I know what Don said makes sense, bro, but I can't shake the feeling that it was all real and warning me of something. I guess I should've just stayed home after all..."

"But? Raph prompts with a frown when Mikey shows no sign of continuing.

"But if it _is_ real and something happens to any of you guys, I want to... I need to be there to help..."

"Yeah, I get that," Raph says, understanding filling his voice, "but you get this. Nothin's gonna happen and if it does, then it's gonna be somethin' we can all deal with easily, like a muggin' or Purple Dragons. Somethin' stupid and lame like that."

Despite wearing a full face mask, Mikey allows a smile to form to reassure Raph and begins walking again, quickly catching up to Leo and Donnie who stand waiting for them by the park entrance.

-:-

As the brothers explore the festival, playing games such as bobbing for apples and dart throwing (which Leo and Raph kill) in side show alley, Mikey tries to relax and have fun; he really does. However, his foreboding feeling continues to grow. Suddenly, a wizened old woman in a gypsy costume steps in front of him and blocks his way. As she looks up at him with piercing blue eyes, Mikey feels a chill run down his spine.

"You should not be here this night, young one."

Mikey quickly averts his eyes and sidesteps around her, making a beeline for his brothers who are heading for the next attraction where they are to meet with their friends, now that they finally contacted them to let them know they'd arrived.

The woman's voice turns sharp and strong, "You! In the Spider-man costume! It's _vital_ that you heed my words!"

Mikey freezes in place, wondering how she knows who he is meant to be. While he'd met the colourful superhero in another reality some time ago, there was no record of his existence in this dimension, fictional or otherwise. Slowly, he turns to face her, curious and more than a little wary. The woman beckons him into her nearby tent, where she motions for him to sit.

Pushing the crystal ball on the table aside, the old fortune teller reaches across the table to take Mikey's hands in her own. Though she does not attempt to read them or remove his gloves, Mikey can't help but squirm.

"Sorry madam, I don't have any silver to cross your palm with," he quips, covering up just how uncomfortable he is, even as he wonders why she doesn't comment on his clearly not human hands.

"Bah! I have no need of such tricks. Those and the ball are merely for the punters paying to hear of such trivialities as their love lives," she dismisses. "You, much like myself, are a being of power, though you are woefully untrained in using it properly."

Mikey squirms in his seat once more. Leo is the one with the preternatural senses, not him. Although... there are his dreams...

She nods as if she knew what he was thinking. "You should not be here. Though, since you clearly are, take heed and do _not_ enter the Fun House, for it will be your undoing. Something awaits inside for a being of power such as yourself, and with you being as untrained as you are, you will be irresistible to it, and worse, you will be helpless before it."

While he has a well-known love of horror movies, he's never enjoyed the real thing, so Mikey tries to pull away to go rejoin his brothers. However, she holds tight, almost desperately so.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul, and your soul, it holds the ability to connect to others like yourself," she warns in a low tone.

Once again, Mikey tries to tug his hand away, spooked by the old woman's creepy voice and words, when suddenly an irritable voice rings out from behind him.

"There ya are, Shell-for-brains! Been lookin' for you everywhere!" Raph then groans as he realises where he found Mikey. "Really, Mikey? You don't _seriously_ believe in this claptrap, do ya? Thought you _knew_ better!" Before Mikey can argue, Raph grabs him by the top of his shell and hauls him to his feet, dragging him from the Fortune Telling tent.

Desperately, the old woman runs outside after them, staring unerringly into Mikey's masked eyes. " _You must not look into its eyes or your own, Michelangelo! It grows strong on the misery and fears of others and with your ability, it'll gain acc..._ "

And then Mikey can hear no more as Raph drags him beyond earshot.

"Let me go, Raph! I can walk for myself!" Mikey finds himself snapping, completely freaked by the entire encounter.

"Can you? Or are you just gonna wander off again?"

"I didn't wander off! She stopped me!" Mikey protests loudly with a faint whine in his voice.

"Yeah yeah! You know Master Splinter only let us come here tonight if we stuck together, so don't ruin this for the rest of us!"

Mikey scowls. It wasn't like he _meant_ to, but really! Couldn't his brother even hear him out for once, before simply accusing?

"Mikey!" A delighted voice rings out. Suddenly Mikey finds himself enthusiastically tackled and hugged by their teenage friend. "Where _were_ you?"

"I found him in a Gypsy Fortune Teller Hut," Raph grumbles before Mikey has a chance to answer.

Leo automatically shoots him a look that says they'll be having serious words about this later, but otherwise stays silent.

Chuckling, Mikey explains, "Sorry Angel, the shiny ball caught my eye." That earns him another glare from two of his brothers but he ignores it since one of them had already proven unwilling to listen when he _did_ try to explain.

"Well, now that we're all here, what should we do first?" April asks, looking around at their group.

"Let's go play some games. I'd like to win my babe here somethin' special to take home," Casey grins, winking suggestively at April as he puts his arm around her. "Not to mention show Raphie here how it's done."

Raph snorts derisively, "Not if I show you first, Bonehead."

"As long as it's not the darts game," Leo chuckles. "I get the feeling the stall holder won't be very pleased to see Raph or myself there again."

"Gee, I feel like I'm competing for the attention of my boyfriend," April confides to Donnie, rolling her eyes at the absurdity.

-:-

A little over an hour later, the Fun House comes into view and with a chill, Mikey remembers the old woman's warning from earlier that night. Immediately, he attempts to steer the group towards to concession stands instead, claiming starvation. To his disgust, he almost makes it, but April catches sight of the very place he's trying so hard to avoid.

"We can eat after we go to the Fun House," April pipes up brightly, clutching happily at Casey beside her, and the group veers towards it.

Mikey smiles tightly. "How about you dudes and dudettes go without me? I'll wait for you by the food vans."

"It'll be far more fun _with_ you, Mikey," Angel pouts, grabbing at his spandex covered arm and dragging him after them.

"Besides, Master Splinter said we have to stay together," Leo reminds firmly. "If one of us goes, we all have to go."

Knowing he can't win when Leo uses that tone, Mikey trudges unhappily after them, Angel still pulling on his arm.

Casey pays their entrance fee and they all enter in pairs; April and Casey; Mikey and Angel; and Donnie, Leo and Raph. Soon laughter and sounds of merriment ring out from all but Mikey, and Angel turns to look at him worried.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird all evening, Mikey."

Mikey returns her look with a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Didn't really sleep well last night, is all," he shrugs, not wanting to worry his friend.

Understanding fills her eyes. "Nightmares?" she asks.

"How could you tell?" Mikey chuckles with a nod.

"You seem kinda subdued and edgy," Angel shrugs. "It's not like you. You normally just shrug off that kinda stuff."

"Heh, yeah. I've just never had nightmares quite like these before. It was like I was really living through them," he explains. "Shell, I can still remember all of them so clearly. _Way_ too clearly."

Angel is silent for a bit as they continue wandering through the Fun House. Suddenly a mischievous smile lights her face. "I know what'll cheer you up, Mike!"

"Besides going home?" Mikey laughs.

"Yeah, besides that." Suddenly Angel reaches up and with a flourish, yanks his Spider-man mask from his face. "The mirrors!"

A chill rips through Mikey.

" _The eyes are the windows to the soul, and your soul, it holds the ability to connect to others like yourself!_ _You must not look into its eyes or your own, Michelangelo!"_

"Let's see who can pull the craziest faces" Angel continues, oblivious to Mikey's utter dread.

Mikey begins to protest but Angel tugs him around, already pulling a face and Mikey cannot help but glance at his reflection in the mirror.

For a moment, all is normal, distorted as per the trick mirror, but still normal. Then he sees something else staring out at him, an evil smile growing as if to say, 'Gotcha, and then it's gone and he's staring transfixed into his own, bright blue eyes.

With a gasp, Mikey feels himself yanked into the mirror and out the other side. His body feels off, like it's too big for him, and he finds himself fighting for his life, yet he has no control.

Breathing heavily, Mikey feels as though he's choking on the foul, smog filled air, and the buildings around him are in various states of ruin. Terrible screams fill his hearing and his head turns of its own accord. Suddenly, he finds himself running, losing his attackers in the ruins of the city as he searches desperately for the source of the pained cries.

As he runs, he feels the broken rubble dig uncomfortably into the soles of his feet. Finally, as he turns the corner, five children, chained up and being flogged come into view and a rage unlike any he has ever felt before fills his very soul. Within minutes, he is by their sides, fumbling one handed to free them. Though he tries to bring up his other hand to use that too, his body acts of its own accord, completely ignoring his will. Strangely, he feels anger emanating from within, desperation and a strange loneliness he can't identify, because while it's clearly his, it's also not his. Eventually, he catches sight of his left arm and realises why he can't use it; it's missing from the elbow down, and a new fear fills him.

Suddenly, he finds himself running from the children as a new level of anger, disgust, and even sheer hatred fills him from within.

Then a loud explosion fills his hearing and everything goes dark.

-:-

Mikey groans painfully as he sits up, finding himself surrounded by concerned family and friends. "Ugh... what happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Donnie replies grimly.

"One moment you were fine, Mikey and the next... you were staring into the mirror. You were..."

"Transfixed," Donnie supplies helpfully.

Angel nods. "Transfixed. You weren't moving or blinking, and you didn't seem to hear a word I said."

Mikey stiffens, glancing warily in the vague direction of the mirrors, remembering the thing he saw staring out at him before his life seemed to go crazy. "Oh yeah... I know it sounds insane, but I was pulled into the mirror and then I was somewhere else but I had no control over my own body," he quickly explains, his voice rising in fear. "And just before I was sucked into the mirror, there was something in there _looking_ at me!"

"It's called a reflection, Mikey," Raphael pipes up unhelpfully.

Mikey shot Raph a look, "Ha ha, bro. Something _else_. Something _else_ was in there and it pulled me in somehow."

"But you didn't go anywhere," Leo frowns. "From what Angel said and we saw, you were right here all along."

Mikey bites his lip, knowing what he experienced, and that Leo was _wrong_.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah," Mikey nods, but allows Leo to help him to his feet anyway.

"We'll wait just outside to get some fresh air," Leo suggests, before turning to everyone else. "The rest of you can take your time in here, but make sure you stay close to one another."

As Leo leads him towards the exit, Mikey glances back with a reassuring grin. "I'm okay now, I promise." While he can see most of the group doesn't fully believe him, Angel and Casey at least look relieved, but as he turns to follow after his brother, Mikey accidentally catches sight of the eyes in his own reflection yet again.

-:-

Helpless to react, Mikey feels himself grabbed from behind and flung backward. In shock, he looks up just in time to see Leonardo's katana flash in the dim light as he severs the head of a terrified young woman. The sound as her head hits the ground and rolls, makes Mikey's stomach roil uncomfortably and he tries to ask why, but once more, finds he has no control.

Donnie reaches down and hauls him to his feet, holding on as both stare in mute horror at their leader.

" _What the fuck, Leo?_ " Raph roars furiously, voicing the question Mikey is physically unable. "She was _innocent,_ you psycho whack job!"

Leo turns to stare impassively at their hot headed brother, "She saw you, Raphael. She saw you and Mikey both."

"She wasn't going to fuckin' tell _anyone_!" Raph is shaking in absolute fury, too shocked to actually step closer to Leo.

Unable to act, Mikey is forced to watch helplessly as Leo walks to the unconscious bodies laying around nearby, dealing with them as he did the young woman. As he does, he calmly explains himself to a furious Raphael, and Mikey cannot believe the callous words he is hearing from his normally warm brother. In fact the shock is so great that most of what is said is lost to him, until he hears his own shaky voice asking, "And what about Master Splinter, Leo?"

As if what he'd already seen in the last few minutes wasn't bad enough, what he learns next sends him almost into a mental shut down, unable to fathom how Leonardo could fall so far as to murder their father so casually or threaten the lives of their dearest friends.

Numb with disbelief, Mikey soon finds himself trailing after his brothers back home and the last thing he remembers is Leo handing him some tea to 'soothe his nerves'.

-:-

With an intense shiver Mikey awakens, finding himself once more on the Fun House floor. He immediately rolls to the side, puking violently.

"That's it," Leo announces, worry oozing in his voice as Donnie fusses over him. "I'm sorry to cut this evening short guys, but we need to take Mikey home."

"Of course," April nods understandingly. She turns to Donnie. "Do you need us to bring any supplies down?"

"I'm fairly certain I have everything I might need," Donnie replies, shaking his head. "However, if I do find I need something, I'll call."

Then Leo and Raph are hauling Mikey to his feet and slinging an arm over their shoulders to help him home. As they exit the Fun House, Mikey can't help but look up. That's when he sees the old Fortune Teller from earlier, and she is staring at him in horror and anger.

"I _told_ you to stay out of the Fun House! I _warned_ you not to look into its eyes or your own! One night is all you needed to listen to me for, just until midnight! And now, now it's _too_ _late_!

"You've been cursed Michelangelo, and every time you experience misery through the eyes of the others it'll grow stronger!"

Mikey swallows his own bile back down.

"I told you your soul has the ability to connect with others just like it, and that the eyes are the windows to the soul," she repeats grimly. "Now you must _never_ look into your own eyes again or you will suffer as the others suffer and then that demon will _feed_!"

That's when Mikey realises. It wasn't his _body_ being pulled through his reflection, but his soul.

And his dreams had been trying to warn him of this fate all along.

-:-

Owari

* * *

A/N: The two worlds Mikey experienced were based on 2 earlier stories of mine, 'Detached' and 'Freedom'.

This is the final story of the 13. However, I might write continuations of 2 of them (I certainly have ideas for doing so and have written down partial plots for them.) If so, I think I will post them as separate stories on FFNet, where on other sites, I can link them at least.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	14. Day 10 - Bonus chapter

Rating: T

Warnings: There will not be specific warnings for each day's theme. Things you may come across within these stories are gore, violence, disturbing content and possibly character death. This is your _only_ warning.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 13 themes for 13 days of Halloween. Can you handle the horror?

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: This one is set after Day 1 – Trepidation and Day 10 – Demon. Originally, this was to be the third and final in a mini series within the thirteen themes, however, due to length and the fact I wanted to expand on it a little, I came up with another idea for the theme this was originally meant to fit. While I have added a little to this, I've decided not to go any further and figured I may as well put it up regardless, so you can see where this was meant to go. I still intend to continue the 'Clock' story at some point.

* * *

 **The Thirteen Nights of Halloween**

Bonus chapter -

\- Continuation of 'Trepidation' and 'Demon' -

Breathless and struggling with her new crutches, Angel gave up knocking at the entrance and instead let herself into the lair, hoping like hell the turtles were home. As she entered, she was met with drawn weapons and hostile expressions. Her heart fell as she realised that they, like everyone else, like Mikey... didn't recognise her. Only now she had a horrible idea why.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Leonardo asked coldly, the metal of his katana flashing in the light.

Angel had never talked so fast in her life! As she explained what had happened to her at the Haunted House and how Mikey had saved her, she watched his family's expressions harden.

"That... that thing, that demon... it feeds on our flesh... some random part of the body," she whispered, motioning to her missing foot, "but not because it needs it to survive. It lives off our fear..."

"Demons? You expect us to believe that and to believe we've simply forgotten you and a brother we never had?"

Angel nodded desperately. "It's true! Once someone falls into the demon's realm, everyone in the real world forgets about them! If anyone actually remembered, its feeding ground would be shut down! Please!" she begged. "You've got to believe me for Mikey's sake! You've got to help him before its too late for him too!"

The mutant family looked at each other, weighing up her words... the words of a virtual stranger to them.

"This is gonna sound crazy," Raph spoke up hesitantly, "but I actually believe her."

"Why is that, my son?"

"I... I went to that Haunted House earlier today Sensei, and when I came out, for some reason I was expectin' someone to follow me out, but no one did." Raph shrugged, knowing how stupid it sounded. "Then it felt like I'd forgotten somethin' important but I couldn't think what..."

"Mikey!" Angel piped up in hope.

Raph nodded uncertainly.

Leo sighed and sheathed his katanas, looking to Angel. "Explain how you were able to get out again and hurry, the clock's ticking."

-:-

Exhausted, in pain and terrified, Mikey tugged frantically at the chains holding him to the wall. He didn't regret his choice to save the others at the cost to himself; it had been the right thing to do and he'd given it his all, fighting the demon with everything he had.

After knocking it back into the wall, he'd tried to run off again, to evade and lose it within the maze of the horror house, but to no avail. It had caught him, cuffing him over the head, and helpless, he'd been dragged back to it's 'table' and chained to the wall in place of its lost meal.

"Very clever," it had rasped in his face, making him flinch from the stench of rotten meat on its cold breath. "You found the secret to getting out. Since I hope to snare yet more prey before this day is over, I'll have to make certain you can't share my secret again."

Mikey blinked back tears, wishing he could reach his lockpicks and free himself. But even if he could, what was the point? If anyone else did become trapped like him, they'd be just as afraid of a giant, mutant turtle as of the demon, and even if he _could_ explain, they wouldn't listen as a result. That strangely friendly girl from earlier was an exception, though he had no idea why. Shell, she'd somehow actually known his name even though he'd never even told them.

He sighed wearily and slumped against the wall. It all seemed so hopeless. He wasn't giving up, but what could he do?

Suddenly the door opened and Mikey stiffened in fear. Looking up and cringing, he wondered if it was back with another innocent victim or if... if it had come back to torment him further... perhaps even to take yet another bite out of him.

Then Mikey's eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Raph stood staring down at him in equal shock. "She was right! Mikey?" he whispered.

Mikey nodded eagerly, tugging frantically at the chains again, desperate to get free and to his brother.

"Shh!" Raph muttered. "That thing's got crazy good hearin'!"

'Don't I know it!' Mikey thought desperately.

"Hang on, I'll get you down, then we're outta here!"

Mikey nodded again, keeping his mouth firmly clamped shut.

Once Raph freed him, Mikey clung to his brother, desperate for reassurance within this nightmare realm. Soon, the two crept out, Mikey leading the way to the exit silently.

As they turned the final corner for the way out, Mikey held up a hand, motioning for Raph to wait in the shadows, then pulled out his remaining weapon and tossed it down the passage, away from them. The demon suddenly appeared and raced by, not noticing the two ninja hiding in the shadows. Mikey and Raph immediately took the opportunity to run for it, clutching hold of each other tightly. As Mikey reached for the door, chilling laughter filled the air.

"I see you found a way to share my secret after all," it mocked gleefully, hissing in the darkness, "but you still need to make it out."

Mikey grit his teeth, clenching tighter at Raph's hand and ignoring the other turtle's wince of pain.

Raph pulled at him, "Much as I'd like to stay and show this thing what for, we're outta here!" he snarled, slamming the door open.

As the demon grabbed for Mikey, Raph pulled them both through, just in the nick of time, though Mikey winced as the claws raked his skin, leaving behind deep, bloody gouges.

Once the door closed behind them, Mikey fell to the ground, gasping for fresh air in the cool, clear night. From somewhere distant, he heard a clock strike midnight and the creepy sensation from the Haunted House behind him vanished. He rolled over to face the door, staring at it sorrowfully.

So much pain and death lingered beyond that terrible door, yet no one put a stop to it and he couldn't understand why.

From seemingly nowhere, Raph appeared in front of him, blocking his view of the horror house and staring down at him sheepishly.

"Are you okay?"

Mikey automatically began to nod, only to suddenly find himself shaking his head instead. He'd experienced more in there than anyone should ever have to.

Raph sighed, "Come on, let's go home, we'll get Donnie to patch you up then," he said tiredly, offering a hand and pulling Mikey to his feet. "But uh... I gotta tell you somethin'..."

Mikey canted his head at Raph expectantly.

Raph was silent for several minutes as they walked, "I don't remember you," he finally admitted.

Mikey's jaw dropped as he stared at Raph, wanting more than anything to ask, 'What?', 'How can you have forgotten The Battle Nexus Champion?', 'Is this a prank? Because if so, you'd be better off leaving the pranks to the master!' or 'If you don't remember me, then why did you come back for me?' but instead he closed his mouth obstinately, his questions unvoiced.

"Only one who does remember you is Angel, one of the people you saved earlier. Like you, none of us remembers her either, though she swears black an' blue she's known us for years!"

Mikey blinked in confusion as he trudged miserably and tiredly beside his brother who for whatever reason claimed not to remember him.

"That thing... when it traps someone inside, apparently it makes the whole world outside forget about them..."

Realisation of the implications washing over him, Mikey stopped, staring in horror at Raph.

"Don't worry, though, you're not gonna be alone, okay?" Raph said distantly, "'Cause no one's gonna remember me now either... except for you since you were already in there... so I guess we'll have to stick together."

Mikey's gaze dropped to the ground. 'This is all _my_ fault... If I didn't get trapped in there... then Raph wouldn't be forgotten as well...'

"Hey!" Raph suddenly snapped, turning to face him directly. "Stop blamin' yourself! This shit's not on you, you hear me?"

Mikey raised his eyes, looking up tentatively into Raphael's fierce golden gaze.

"Say it!" Raph hissed angrily. "Tell me you know it's not your fault!"

Mikey began to tremble. That was the one thing he couldn't do...

"Dammit, Mikey! _Say it!_ " Raph yelled desperately.

But he couldn't... because the piece of flesh that demon had taken was his tongue...

-:-

* * *

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	15. Day 3 - 2018 - Fae

This chapter takes place after 'Moon' and was written for the 2018 season of 'The Thirteen Days of Halloween', again organised by Sampsonknight over on Deviant Art. This time around, the challenge is open to all and people have the choice of writing or drawing for the prompt. I have not done all prompts for the season but will post what I have written.

Chapter rated G

* * *

 **Fae - Day 3 - 2018**

He's been dancing non-stop for what feels a lifetime.

The music never stops, yet neither is it ever quite the same. At times it is upbeat and full of frenetic energy and joy and sometimes it slows, becoming sad and mournful and tears flow down his cheeks as he dances. When he's not overwhelmed emotionally by the music of life, of the universe, Michelangelo begs the Fae _enough!_ He's exhausted and never wants to dance another step in his life.

There's no stopping for sleep; even as his eyes finally close and his mind simply shuts down for enforced rest, his body keeps moving with the beat, ever dancing.

Always dancing.

Berries and morning dew are served by gaily flitting fairies but his feet, his body, refuses to stop tapping and swaying long enough to refresh himself either and the mood of the universe determines whether he can safely eat or is forced to painfully choke down the precious sustenance.

For a time as Michelangelo despairs – his brothers and friends can't find him and neither can he cross over the circle's edge and he's so, so tired – he considers simply not eating but finds he cannot give up. Even as he tries, hunger and thirst force him to cave in as do the sweet, persuasive voices at his feet or on the wing.

The view beyond the hazy edge of the circle changes frequently; from school grounds to mountainsides to lakes; with long stretches of hazy nothing in between. One time he even swears he sees a stone circle much like the pictures of Stonehenge he's seen in the distance and while he's fascinated, - he always did want to see the world – the homesickness for the sewers of New York takes hold and overwhelms him.

Michelangelo would give almost anything to see his home, his family, just once.

Over time, he learns that the Fairy Circle is always moving, never settling for long as it keeps pace with the moon and that it's only when the moon is full that he can even make out anything of the real world from beyond the confines of his musical prison. It is almost as if the veil between the Fae lands and his own world is weakened only then and so he gathers his hope and will, watching for opportunity.

In the meantime, he pretends to finally accept his new life of never-ending dance, to the joy and delight of his Fae captors.

Suddenly, the veil lifts once more and in delight, Michelangelo recognises Central Park. Not far beyond stands a solid tree and he keeps his gaze locked on it as he slowly dances ever closer.

The tone of the song chooses that moment to change to that of overwhelming sadness and tears blur his vision as he dances past. Fear fills him when he realises he missed and he cries out in frustration. His chance won't last long and he _can't_ keep living trapped and tormented like this.

He wipes frantically at the tears, sniffing back the leaking snot and he watches the tree as he works his way around the circle again.

The veil begins to turn opaque once more and he panics, screaming out his terror.

 _He can't!_

He _can't_ keep living like this and he _won't!_

The tree is still too far away and there are so many brightly attired bodies fluttering about between his target and himself but he can no longer take them into consideration. _He has to leave now!_

His feet and body still in time with the song of the universe, Michelangelo forces his hands to move faster. He reaches behind his shell and snatches up a weapon quickly, skilfully - despite being so long since he last touched it – and converts it to his kusarigama. Giving the deadly weapon a quick whirl, he allows the weighted end to fly free and watches anxiously as it soars past the circle and wraps itself firmly around the tree trunk.

No longer daring to wait a moment longer, Michelangelo pulls himself along the chain, the park beyond dimming rapidly as it becomes enshrouded with fog.

Then, it disappears from view and the chain snaps, cut off, and Michelangelo despairs once more, chin slumping into his neck as he still dances evermore.

Tears that have nothing to do with the song fill his vision once more.

"You agreed to stay and dance for one song, Michelangelo," a bright, tinkling voice reminds him sweetly and Michelangelo looks up top see the fairy who originally welcomed him into the circle...

… and trapped him.

"You cannot leave until you fulfil your agreement."

Continuing to dance, Michelangelo looks away from her to the sickle blade remaining in his pale, almost unrecognisable hands. He's so tired. So exhausted. It's like he's been dancing non-stop his entire life.

As if in a dream, he moves the slightly rusty blade towards his neck.

"What are you doing?" she asks, perplexed as she stares at the deadly metal.

"I just want to stop," he answers hollowly as he twirls around her. "I just want..."

Suddenly, he stops talking, his eyes fixed on the dangerous edge.

Michelangelo grins, life and hope filling him once more.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star ~" he sings at the top of his voice, drowning out the never-ending song in the background, "~ how I wonder what you are~!"

When he finishes, he looks up at the fairy and grins brightly again. His feet, his body have finally stopped moving of their own accord.

She gazes up at him, betrayed and removes her tiny hands from her tiny pointed ears. "Are you done?" she asks accusingly.

Michelangelo nods, relieved beyond anything he ever thought possible. "Yep!" he answers proudly. "I danced for one song, as agreed. Now let me go home. _Please!_ " he pleads.

The fairies all around turn crestfallen

"You may leave if you really want to," one replies. "but you really should stay."

Michelangelo shakes his head adamantly and whines. "I _need_ to go home. I've been gone for forever and my family will be worried." He limps tiredly to the edge of the circle and somehow still finds the energy to bounce lightly on his toes in impatience as he waits for the veil to lift.

"You might not like what you find if you do leave," another sweet little voice warns.

"I don't care! _I don't want to stay!_ " Michelangelo snaps in frustration. He's long since lost count of how many different vistas he has seen, of how often the full moon has opened the pathway. The circle continuously followed the path of the moon and the length of time it remained open and the number of locations it appeared at for each moon were random.

"Alright," the small voice sighs despondently. "but you'll have to wait until the pathway opens again. The full moon is no longer."

Michelangelo turns to stare at her in dismay; the thought of waiting a whole 'nother month fills him with dread. "Can't you open it anyway?" he begs desperately.

She shakes her brightly coloured head. "There is no controlling or breaking wild magic."

"Well then... what about the other way out?"

"There is no other way."

"But..." Michelangelo protests, "I've seen you micro dudes and dudettes coming and going. Why can't I leave that way too?"

"The true realm of the Fae is not a place for mortals," she replies quietly. "If you set foot in there, Michelangelo, you will never be able to leave."

"What? Why?"

"You ate our food. If you ever enter the true fairy lands, you will be transformed. Forever."

"Into what?" he asks warily.

"One of us, perhaps," she answers with a shrug. "Or maybe some other creature of the Fae. Who knows."

He briefly contemplates the thought of growing wings and being able to fly as they do. "And if I tried to leave then?"

"One of the toadstools that make up our circle."

Michelangelo stares aghast at the ring of freaky fungus. "Then they're all..."

She nods and then flits away, leaving him to soak in everything he's heard.

Devastated by the news, Michelangelo finally allows himself to collapse tiredly to the ground and tears fill his eyes as he mutters angrily to himself, " _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Why couldn't I have been faster?"

The original little fairy finally flies close and reaches out her hand to gently caress his face. With a tinge of sadness in her voice, she consoles, "It's a good thing you didn't make it out before."

Michelangelo raises his eyes and stares up at her in blatant disbelief.

"If you had left without fulfilling your word, you would have turned to dust the moment you touched the air in the mortal world."

-:-


	16. Day 10 - 2018 - Nightmare

This chapter takes place after 'Fae' and was written for the 2018 season of 'The Thirteen Days of Halloween', again organised by Sampsonknight over on Deviant Art. This time around, the challenge is open to all and people have the choice of writing or drawing for the prompt. I have not done all prompts for the season but will post what I have written.

Chapter rated G

* * *

 **Nightmare – Day 10 - 2018**

Exhaustion, cold and hunger fill him as he approaches his home at long last. He'd finally escaped the fairy circle a little over a week and a half ago, finding himself stuck in Canada in the middle of a clear, icy-cold and moon-bright night. It could have been worse, he'd thought when he discovered where he was, he could have been been on another continent. Since then, with no way to charge his T-phone or call home - how was he supposed to remember anyone's numbers when he never rang them? - not to mention that he didn't have any quarters for public phones, if he could have even found one at that... he'd alternatively snuck into or onto the backs of trucks or campervans headed south-east, or walked, employing his rusty ninja skills and stealth to cross the border undetected.

Finally, shaking with fatigue and the intense desire to see his family at long last, Michelangelo reaches for the hidden door to the lair and opens it before trudging towards the turnstiles of the main entrance.

" _Master Splinter?_ " he calls hoarsely as he bathes in the warm, welcoming light of _home_. " _Leo? Donnie? Raph!_ "

A tall shadow appears at the edge of his blurred vision and he turns, a desperate smile filling his features. He sees his father staring at him in shock, disbelief and not a little anger.

"I'm home," Michelangelo offers hopefully and as three other figures appear; from lab, kitchen and the bedroom corridor; his fatigued legs give way beneath him.

-:-

"I'm telling you, it _is_ Mikey," a familiar voice insists impatiently as he wakes again.

Michelangelo struggles to open his eyes, wanting more than anything to lay sore eyes on the family he hasn't seen in so, so long.

"It can't be!" Raphael spits angrily. "Just _look_ at him!

"The DNA and blood tests don't lie, Raph!" Donatello retorts back in annoyance. "I know how he looks but..."

"I'm sorry, Donnie," Leonardo interrupts, "but Raph's right. That _can't_ be Mikey. Mikey isn't so..."

"You have all dealt with beings from other dimensions before, is there any chance this... Michelangelo could be from one of those?" his father's stern voice asks.

"I... don't know," Donatello admits after a moment.

"Could he be a clone gone wrong, sent by whoever took Mikey from us?" Leonardo questions, his tone completely leader-like, as if discussing how to take out the Foot.

Enough is enough. Michelangelo can't take all this doubt and questioning any longer. He finally manages to force his gummy eyes open and pushes himself up onto his elbows, still tired and achy beyond belief.

"Hey bros," he greets happily, looking around lovingly at his family, "Master Splinter."

His brothers and father whirl to face him, all wearing expressions of varying suspicion.

"I missed you guys so much." He sighs blissfully and launches himself at his nearest brother, Leonardo, who adroitly dodges his fierce hug.

"Le.. Leo?" Michelangelo asks, hurt.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Splinter demands furiously, his gaze locked unerringly on him and making him want to shrink back in fear.

"And where's the real Michelangelo?" Raphael snaps, glaring.

Michelangelo's jaw drops. Surely they couldn't really have meant all that crazy talk he'd heard while trying to wake up. "I... I _am_ the real Mikey," he whimpers fearfully.

"That's impossible!" Leonardo states coldly, his gaze narrowing at him. "Mikey is the same age as us!"

Confused and not understanding how they could act this way toward him when he'd finally made it back home, all he can do is stare at Leonardo, hurt. Finally, unable to take the intense glares in his direction, he manages, "What are you talking about, bro? I am the same age as you."

Wordlessly, Donnie turns and walks away. When he returns, he's holding a small, handheld mirror which he holds up in front of Michelangelo. Hesitantly, he looks into it and sees a much older mutant turtle staring back. He blinks in shock and disbelief.

"But... but... I was only gone a year!" he protests faintly, terrified and shaking from the unbelievable sight. "I saw the date on a newspaper just a week ago!"

Donatello removes the mirror from in front of him and asks gently, "Where did you go? Where were you all this time?"

Falling back on the bed he'd woken up on, Michelangelo holds his hands up in front of his face, really studying them for the first time since before he'd been tricked into dancing his life away. The skin is no longer smooth like he remembers it being but rather, it is wrinkled and slightly mottled, to match the stranger in the mirror's face.

"Answer the question, 'Michelangelo'," Splinter speaks up sternly, the tone of his voice implying that he still questions that he is indeed his son.

"The fairies," he finally answers lifelessly, thinking this all has to be some sort of terrible nightmare. "I was off with the fairies."

-:-

Owari


End file.
